An Unusual Pair
by Writing Keeper
Summary: In an attempt to stop Freddy Krueger the government has launched a new department in Springwood's police force; a department that specializes in catching Freddy. FreddyxOC Don't like OCs; don't read. I am not responsible for any feelings of contempt, disgust, hate, or anything you experience while reading my story! :D Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unusual Pair **

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street but I do own my own characters and the plot line. _

**Summary**: In an attempt to stop Freddy Krueger the government has launched a new department in Springwood's police force; a department that specializes in catching Freddy.

***Author's Note***

I didn't watch every movie that ever came out since it was before my time. However I am a big Freddy Krueger fan and I've watched the remake and _Freddy vs. Jason_ a gazillion times already. So please forgive me if there are any diehard fans of _A Nightmare on Elm Street _here and I get something wrong.

Chapter 1

Springwood was a rumored town; its infamous legend has spread wide and far within the states. The legend of Freddy Krueger, a child molester set ablaze by an angry mob of parents demanding he face his crimes. They had taken matter into their own hands and were satisfied with a burnt and crispy corpse of a child molester. However Krueger wasn't done. He had only started. By ending his life, the parents had released Krueger from the burdens of a living body. With no restrictions bounding him to the laws of physics Krueger was free to continue about his crimes. However that wasn't what intrigued Ava. What intrigued her was the method he chose; killing them in their dreams. And there was his fixation on teenagers too. Ava always found it confusing. From what she heard, he was a child molester, but teenagers were no longer children, they were growing into adults. He should have no interest in them at all. So why them?

That was the question Ava brought from New York to Springwood. Ava had always intended to visit Springwood to check out the legend. So the moment she received a call from the new department of Springwood's police requesting her help, she jumped at the chance without thinking. She had almost forgotten how to breathe when the bus brought her past the border of Springwood and stopped at the bus station. Ava quickly gathered her luggage from the compartment below the bus and headed into the station.

"Ms. Derricks!" A voice called for her immediately. Ava turned to right. Standing on top of a chair was a grown brown-haired man in full police uniform waving her picture around frantically. She arched an eyebrow and walked over slowly. The policeman jumped off the chair as she stopped a foot in front of him.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've been here an hour." He whined.

"I said I was going to arrive at eleven." Ava stated.

"Yes but I didn't want to miss you in case you arrived early." He smiled.

"…"

"Anyway, it's so glad to have you join us. I can already smell the success you'll bring to our department." The man grabbed her two suitcases without asking for her opinion on him assisting her. Ava remained silent as he led her towards the exit.

"I'm Melvin, by the way."

"Ava," she replied without thinking.

"I know," he smiled again. "I bet you're wondering what cop's name is Melvin, huh?"

"No." Ava admitted it was a weird name but she wasn't interested. What she was interested in was Freddy Krueger.

"I've been meaning to ask," she started to say as he loaded her luggage into the trunk of black suspicious looking car. She examined it as she waited for him. "How did you find me? How do you choose your recruits?"

"That, I'm not sure. The higher ups choose the recruits. We just follow orders." Melvin opened the passenger door for her. She slid in silently. She watched him run around the front of the car and slide into the driver's side.

"How many recruits are there?"

"Too many to count," Melvin responded immediately.

"…"

"I mean, it's not like its overcrowded or anything. It's just… too many of them die too fast so we're constantly recruiting people." Melvin kept his eyes on the road. Ava folded her legs and pushed her long straight white hair behind her shoulders.

"Who's the longest survivor?"

"That would be Priscilla." Melvin said with pride.

"Priscilla?"

"Yeah, Priscilla Collins has been with the department ever since we've started out. It took a while for her to agree to it but eventually she agreed. We all keep thinking she's going to go the next time she goes under but it hasn't happened yet." Melvin sighed. Ava watched him. Her eyes narrowed as the aura surrounding him shifted from stable to wavering. It pulsated strongly.

"You're worried about her… you like her… you only joined the department so you can keep her safe…" Ava whispered. Melvin shot her a fast glance before focusing his eyes on the road.

"Damn, you psychics are good." He laughed. "Yeah I like Priscilla. She's been my favorite girl ever since we were young. Even though I'm a whole nine years older I can't help but like her."

"Love is a strong emotion… it cannot be contained by boundaries and morals of humankind." Ava spoke without thinking. He shot her a confused glance.

"I guess you could say that." He muttered, unsure what to say.

The rest of the ride was silent. Ava turned in her seat to stare out at the passing view. Springwood was mostly a residential town with the occasional couple blocks of stores and government buildings like post offices. It was quiet without much incident and population was well controlled. It wasn't deserted like some towns. There was the occasional person every couple steps behind or blocks away. The scenery gave Ava a sense of weird. As a born and bred New Yorker she's never seen this kind of quiet before. There was always something going on in New York City, even the dead of night wasn't dead. There was no such term in New York City; dead of night. She wondered if the term exists here.

"We're here." Melvin announced as he drove onto the sidewalk and into a wide parking lot tucked away secretly behind a building. He parked closest to the door. Ava peered up at the building through the front glass. There was a gloomy and eerie glow to it.

_Befitting, a creepy building for catching a creepy dude…_ She muttered, allowing her teenage years to show for a moment. She rarely thought herself as a teenager. It didn't seem to fit. She was so much more than that. And she wasn't afraid to show it; no coy games of no-I'm-not-that-smart-or-wise. She was who she was. Ava left Melvin to grab her bags as she walked towards the door. She didn't know why they used the back entrance but she liked it. It was low key, just the way she liked it. Melvin urged her to open the door. And she did. The inside was nothing like the outside.

The inside was brightly lit with fluorescent lights. It gave off a shade of blue to the walls. It was clean and lively. Many scientists walked by her. They glanced, said hello, introduced themselves, and moved on. So far she hadn't seen any teenagers. Melvin led her towards the elevators and pressed for the tenth floor.

"All our recruits are given a room in this building. They're all on the tenth floor. Before bed you have to make sure you take Hypnocil. It will prevent Krueger from entering your dreams." Ava looked at him weird. "Our recruits' dreams are all monitored; we can't risk any dreaming that isn't. Our goal is to save lives, not kill more." Melvin explained.

"However you said many have died."

"Those are trial and errors on our part. We, as observers and controllers, have failed numerous times in controlling the dreams. Sometimes it's hard trying to wake the dreamer." Melvin bowed his head. Then he looked at her.

"You're not rethinking your decision are you? Because if you are…"

"No, I'm not. Even though I'm a New Yorker, Freddy Krueger has been somewhat of an obsession for me. A chance like this I wouldn't give it up." Ava stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened. It was here that she saw many teenagers wandering around, as if it was just a college dorm. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her as Melvin and her passed them.

"Even if you die?" Melvin asked her.

"Death isn't the end, Melvin. It's far from it." Ava asked then she turned to him. "Which room is my room?" She asked.

"Room fourteen, you're sharing with Priscilla." Melvin smiled brightly at Priscilla's name rolling off his tongue.

"I heard my name," a female voice spoke before a brown curly haired head peeked out from room fourteen. Ava assumed that was Priscilla. Her smiling brown eyes focused onto Melvin then traveled to Ava. She blinked then emerged fully from the room.

"Hi, I'm Priscilla Collins." She took several steps in Ava's direction and offered a hand. Ava stared at it then took it gently.

"Ava Derricks; nice to meet you," Ava introduced herself.

"Priscilla, could you help Ms. Derricks settle in for me? I need to run, my shift starts soon." Melvin asked. Priscilla turned to him and released Ava's hand.

"Sure, Melv'," she agreed instantly. Melvin placed Ava's bags down.

"You'll get a formal introduction with the leaders of this department downstairs later when you go in for your first session. It was nice meeting you Ms. Derricks." He informed her.

"You too, Melvin," Ava nodded. He nodded back and headed back to the elevators. Priscilla picked one of her suitcases immediately.

"Come on," she walked into the room. Ava followed.

"My bed's on the right so the left one's yours." Priscilla parked her suitcase next to the empty bed. It was already made for her with pink cotton sheets.

"You can put on your own sheets if you want to. It's not regulations. It's just that we're girls so they always go for pink." Priscilla rolled her eyes as she fell back against her own bed. It was made in sheets with circle designs in many different colors. Even her pillow cases held the same designs.

"It's ok; I'm not one to fuss about bed sheets." Ava felt along the edge of the mattress before settling her bag onto it.

"The closet at the foot of your bed is yours too." Priscilla pointed to the open empty closet. Ava looked at it then lifted her suitcases onto the bed and began unpacking.

"So what's with the white hair?" Priscilla asked a moment later.

"I was born with it."

"You're an albino… Aren't you supposed to be jittery and stuff?" Priscilla's voice was suspicious.

"Not all albinos are jittery and afraid of sunlight. It's a genetic mutation but most of us are able to adapt." Ava stuffed her suitcases far into the corner of the closet before closing the door.

"Wow, you unpack fast."

"I didn't bring much." Ava sat down on the bed and took off her sneakers.

"No photos, books, games, anything to do on your spare time?" Priscilla asked.

"I'm not a material person."

"Not even photos of your family? Aren't you going to miss them?"

"I don't have family. They died in a car accident two years ago."

"All the more reason to carry a photo," Priscilla answered back with a careless tone.

"I don't need to. The best photo I've got is in here," Ava pointed to her head. "The brain's capacity to memorize events within our life is the most extraordinary camera you can hope for. And like I said, I'm not a material person." Ava fell back against the bed and curled up onto her side. She yawned.

"Don't fall asleep, save it for the experiment." Priscilla said. Taking her advice into consideration, Ava sat up and leaned against the wall.

"When does it start?" Ava asked.

"We don't all go under together. Every day two different girls go under. They do it by rooms so we don't get mixed up on whose turn it is. You came at the right time. Today is our turn. Every Friday is our day." Priscilla asked. Ava studied her. From what she heard, Krueger's victims mostly went psychotic. They were unable to tell the different between reality and dream. They were unable to function within society. Yet Priscilla is able to smile and interact with her without questioning her reality. And she's been here since the beginning.

"Is something wrong?" Priscilla asked.

"From what I've heard, Krueger's victims have all gone psychotic…" Ava didn't finish. From the pulsating waves of Priscilla's aura she could tell Priscilla knew what she was talking about.

"I don't know why, but Krueger hasn't killed me yet. He tortures me," she lifted her shirt over her head to show the many scratch marks healing on her skin. Ava stared at the flesh. It had been marked constantly. "But he doesn't kill me. So I told myself, I'll keep laughing and be myself until the day he decides to kill me." Priscilla smiled.

"That's a good philosophy to live by." Ava responded. The clock on Priscilla's bedside drawer chose that moment to ring. Its shrilling voice penetrated Ava's eardrums painfully causing her to wince. Priscilla slapped her hand down onto the silver nub atop its head. She stood from her bed and stretched.

"It's time," she said. "It's time we go downstairs for our session." Ava stood as well. She didn't bother with her shoes. It wasn't like they were going outside anyway. Instead she took off her socks, wiggled her toes, and then followed Priscilla out the door. The other girls had all gathered at their doors, waiting for them. When the two emerged there were at least a dozen replicas of a sympathetic face and many wishes for them to come back safely. Priscilla answered their wishes with an "I will" cheerfully. Ava just walked past them and nodded. She wasn't making any promises. She knew the danger she was walking into and knew the weight of a failed promise.

Priscilla led her down to the fifth floor. It was built like a laboratory for a controlled experiment. In the center of the floor was a cleared glass room. Inside was two beds, one on the left and one on the right; nothing else. A door stood facing the beds. Surrounding this small room was many scientists with computers and machines Ava couldn't begin to describe. It was the first time she's seen anything like this. Melvin appeared before them.

"I wish you two the best of luck," he said and shook Ava's hand. He grabbed Priscilla into a tight heart wrenching hug. She returned it with equal strength.

"I will," Priscilla responded. Then another man dressed in uniform approached Ava. Behind him trailed a scientist with sandy blond hair that flowed past his ears.

"Welcome to our facilities, Ms. Derricks." The uniformed man greeted. "I am the captain of this department. My name is Hershel and I prefer to be called Hershel and I won't give you my last name even if you ask because I like to be called Hershel." He laughed a good belly laugh. Ava wondered if he enjoyed this department's work in some sick twisted way. He seemed too cheery for someone who's watched teenagers have their lives stolen from them into their sleep. The scientist behind him moved forward.

"Good morning, Ms. Derricks. I'm the head scientist here. My name's Frederick Hanson."

"Good morning, Dr. Hanson."

"Fred's fine."

"…" There was a comment she could have made here about his name but she held her tongue. It was intriguing only because it involved Krueger. And she felt her humor and interest wouldn't be shared in this situation. Instead she focused on what they told her to do. They were relieved when they heard she was exhausted from her trip. They explained they normally shoot tranquilizers or gave the girls sleeping pills to get them to go to sleep. They had her and Priscilla enter the glass room and into bed. Wires were attached to their heads and heart before the comforter was pulled up to the chins.

"Good luck," Fred whispered to Ava as he headed out the door and locked it. Ava looked over to Priscilla. She already had her eyes closed. Her chest was rising evenly. Priscilla's aura glowed steadily, never wavering, and never sloshing. It grew faint the deeper she slept. Silence enveloped Ava as she turned towards the ceiling and closed her eyes.

**-BREAK-**

_The first thing she was aware of was the singing. Its volume outgrew anything else she might have heard. Ava kept her eyes closed as she listened to the song. _

_**One, two **_

_**Freddy's coming for you**_

_**Three, four**_

_**Better lock the door **_

_**Five, six**_

_**Grab a crucifix**_

_**Seven, eight **_

_**Better stay up late**_

_**Nine, ten**_

_**Never sleep again**_

_The song repeated itself. She reached her arms out and planted her feet firmly onto the ground. She knew where she was. She knew she was dreaming. She knew Krueger was here with her. Slowly and carefully she opened her eyes. Before her was a preschool. She stood on the back steps leading to the playground. Children ran past her, in a fixed time, laughing and smiling. Four girls stood in the center jumping rope and singing the song. Two girls jumped while the other two turned the rope. They paid her no attention. The sun shined brightly but she felt nothing, not even a thread of heat. She looked up then turned around. The school doors were wide open. Without thinking Ava ascended the stairs and walked into the school; her bare feet feeling the chill of the school floor. She gravitated to the walls. Ava leaned her forehead against its cool material and flattened her palms beside her head. She closed her eyes and waited. _

_Waves of loneliness, anger, and revenge crashed into her almost instantly. She furrowed her eyebrows. Wanting to know more Ava flattened her body against the wall. _

_**Tell me more**__, she begged. Another wave of anger assaulted her before subsiding and then there was nothing. She pulled back. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. If it was then she wouldn't be here. Ava pulled away from the wall. She turned to observe the hallway. It was silent and empty of souls. Though a dream world, it was eerily still. Krueger hadn't shown up yet. And she hasn't seen Priscilla. In fact she hasn't seen anything besides the timeless children playing outside. Ava followed the hall deeper into the school. The lights in the classrooms are all on but no one in them. She began to suspect the nature of her dream when she turned at several hallways and couldn't find Priscilla or Krueger. It was then that her head spun and she felt her soul wavering and heading in two different directions. It snapped back into place causing her to lose her footing and fall to the floor on her butt. The scene before her changed instantly. _

_No longer was she in the preschool. She was outside, in front of a house with fog passing by under her feet. The house's door was opened as well and on it read 1428. She took that as a come in sign and entered. She wasn't afraid. She was eager to meet this Freddy Krueger. He was so unlike the others she met. He was different, special in his own way. _

"_So you think I'm special?" A creepy comical voice laughed from behind. Ava spun around, only to come face to face with four straight edge razors. She couldn't even see the owner of those razors. However she knew it was Krueger. He backed her up against the stairs' railing. The razors traveled down to her throat, giving her a view of Krueger for the first time. He was as the legend described; burnt face with a smile. Atop his head was a fedora and around his torso was the infamous Christmas sweater. He looked better than she imagined. And she imagined some zombie like guy with flesh falling off his skin and every time he took a step something would fall off. Krueger snickered. _

"_Is that what you think of me?" He questioned. _

"_Thoughts are of free will. I'd appreciate it if you'd stop reading mine." Ava responded. Her first conversation with Krueger; it was surreal. Krueger pulled back and rubbed his chin with his razors. _

"_You're different." He concluded. _

"_How?" Ava countered. She already knew the answer. _

"_You're not like the others. You haven't screamed yet or attempted to throw me off. You're standing here, allowing me to access your most vulnerable spots. I can kill you right here, right now." His razors ghosted over her chest and rested against her stomach. _

"_You could, but you wouldn't." Ava was confident. She's familiarized herself with his legend for years. She will stake her life on it. Krueger pressed harder against her stomach, the railing behind her bit at her back painfully. But she clamped her teeth down hard against her bottom lip, cutting off the grunt. _

"_You're so sure?" He asked. _

"_Positive, you won't gain any satisfaction until you see me scrambling down the hall and around corners trying to get away from you. That's when you go for the final kill. It's all about the satisfaction you feel when you've exacted your revenge in the best way possible." Her words shocked him. He withdrew the razors and took a step back. _

"_Run," he ordered. _

"_No," Ava countered. _

"_I'll kill you now then." Krueger raised his clawed hand. _

"_Go ahead, death is not the end, it's far from it." Ava closed her eyes and waited for him to make his move. She knew her fate the moment she was recruited. She knew what she was doing when she accepted it. And the moment she accepted it she accepted her fate. _

_Nothing happened. Everything remained silent. There was no pain. There was no blood. The sickening sound of razors cutting flesh never came. Ava opened her eyes. Krueger had vanished. She stood alone in the house, plastering herself to the railing. Ava stepped away from the railing looking left and right for Krueger. She felt a mild disappointment that he had left so early. Even if he was about to kill her, she had spent time with Krueger. One of her dreams is coming true. A small smile crept up her face. Then there was a creak behind her. She turned just in time to see the railing dislodge and fall. Her eyes widen. On instinct she tumbled to the ground and did a perfect roll across the floor, away from the railing. It crashed to the ground noisily. _

_**He's trying to force me to run for it. He wants a game of cat and mouse. **_

"_You got that right," his sickly maniacal laugh answered back. "Run, Ava, run," he chanted, followed by his infamous laugh. Ava arched her eyebrow. _

_**Does he really think I'll run just because he says so? **_

"_Of course not, my dear," he answered back. Ava stood from her crouch and stretched out her legs trying to rid the stiffness. _

"_You don't seem like the type to fear your own death. So we'll play a game." He snickered. "I have Priscilla hidden somewhere in the house. You find her and I won't kill her. You have five minutes." _

_Ava stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know where he was so she chose a random spot. "What makes you think I'll care for her?" _

"_You're human just like her. You've bonded with her." Krueger snickered. "You're not cold-hearted. Or else you wouldn't join that stupid police force." _

"_For someone who can read the matters of the heart you sure are oblivious to mine." Ava sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _

"_You are oblivious to your own, not me. I know you very well. Better hurry, Priscilla doesn't have much time. She's getting old and I don't seem to be holding much interest for her anymore." He laughed. Then his voice disappeared. His presence withdrew, leaving her cold and empty. Ava stood for a while, staring at the opened door that led out into the fog then turned to look up the stairs. She had a feeling that if she chose the door she'll wake up but Priscilla will die. If she took the path of the stairs then she would have chosen to save Priscilla. Priscilla was alive not dead, which was a major confliction in her book. She didn't like the living. She resented them for one. They were horrible entities. She likes them dead. However, Priscilla wasn't a bad person. Sure she only met her a couple minutes ago, or was it hours? Dream time went faster. Their short time as acquaintances and roommates didn't change her opinion on Priscilla though. Ava always trusted her first instincts and her first instincts told her Priscilla wasn't a bad living creature. Ava saw it in her aura. It was pure and loving. Sure there was a dark hint of a secret but what person doesn't have secrets? Ava, herself, is full of them. _

_Ava bit her lip as she casted the door one more glance. Any other being and she would have walked out the door by now. She didn't have to think. But Priscilla was one of a kind. And she had vowed to keep those one of a kind safe. Ava sighed then took a deep breath before spinning on her heels and dashed up the stairs. _

"_Priscilla! Where are you?" She shouted. Her voice carried over into an echo. As if responding to her call, Priscilla came running out of the last room in panic. Her hair was in disarray and her shirt torn at the stomach. Relief and recognition flashed past her crying eyes as she crashed into Ava's arms. Her nails dug deep into her flesh. _

"_Run! Hurry!" She sobbed desperately. Ava spared her a worried glance then towards the door she came out of. A gruesome looking young lady with blonde hair decorated in brain matter and blood zombie-walked her way out. Her arms hug at her sides and in her right hand she held a kitchen knife. Ava was able to see several fabrics of Priscilla's white tank top were wedged into its chipped edge. Her eyes were dead and her skin peeled with burnt edges. Ava pushed Priscilla behind her, shielding her as she waited for the slow walking corpse to approach. Priscilla tugged at her arm excessively. _

"_Come on! Ava! Let's go!" She cried. Ava spun around and dealt Priscilla a hard cold slap to her left cheek. Priscilla stood stunned. _

"_Get a hold of yourself, Priscilla! This is your dream! You decide what happens! Not him!" She lectured. _

_"That's where you're mistaken, Ava."__ His creepy voice chuckled. "__I am in control here. You're in my world now."_

"_You are nothing but an entity within our minds. You need us to survive, without our fear you are nothing!" Ava shouted but kept her eyes focused on Priscilla. The girl had cried her eyes red and it began to swell. Priscilla kept her eyes at the corpse that was slowing approaching them. _

"_Priscilla, repeat after me. He needs our fear to survive, without it he's nothing." Ava urged. Priscilla looked at her uncertain. _

"_But—" _

"_Do it!" _

"_He needs our fear to survive, without it he's nothing." _

"_Again!" _

"_He needs our fear to survive, without it he's nothing." _

"_Louder!" _

"_He needs our fear to survive, without it he's nothing!" _

"_Believe in it!" _

"_He needs our fear to survive, without it he's NOTHING!" Priscilla kept going even without Ava's directions. She screwed her eyes shut and clutched tightly to Ava's arm as she repeated the phrase over and over again. Ava turned back to the corpse that has already walked more than halfway towards them. It raised the arm that wielded the knife. Ava spread her legs and squared her feet to the floor. She closed her eyes. _

_**He needs our fear to survive, without it he's nothing.**_

* * *

A/N: And that's all the time we have for chapter 1. This is a little different from what I'm used to writing. I normally focus on the original characters and never creating my own but this series' characters aren't constant besides Freddy so I made my own. And I've had this idea swimming since I saw the remake and Freddy vs. Jason again a couple nights ago. I hope everyone liked it. The dreams aren't as cool or awesome as the series' dreams so I don't expect anyone to like it. I don't know how long this will span out but I hope it's more than a couple chapters.

Please do review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about my story. Any suggestions on making it better with help too but as a pre-warning I don't take every suggestion, I choose the ones I'm comfortable with and work with it.

See you all next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unusual Pair **

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street but I do own my own characters and the plot line. _

**Summary**: In an attempt to stop Freddy Krueger the government has launched a new department in Springwood's police force; a department that specializes in catching Freddy.

***Author's Note***

I didn't watch every movie that ever came out since it was before my time. However I am a big Freddy Krueger fan and I've watched the remake and _Freddy vs. Jason_ a gazillion times already. So please forgive me if there are any diehard fans of _A Nightmare on Elm Street _here and I get something wrong.

Chapter 2

Ava gasped for breath as she was sucked away from her dream and crash landed back into her mind. She cringed at the loud shriek-like scream that escaped Priscilla's lungs and tore through her vocal chords. Ava jerked into a sitting position and covered her ears. Immediately the glass room was flooded by medical doctors checking their pulses and for injuries. Priscilla fought them, resulting in her being manhandled into the bed and forced to take a Hypnocil pill before being sedated. Ava watched silently as the doctors performed her check-up. She breathed out when Priscilla eased into the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

"What happened?" Melvin shot past the door to search Priscilla himself. He looked at Ava uneasy.

"Krueger got to her."

"Krueger hasn't done anything to her for years."

"Well he has now," Ava shooed the doctors away and rose from the bed. She stretched, yawned, and then walked out of the room. The cool tiles of the floor served as energy drink as she felt the tugs of sleep beckoning to her to lie back down.

"How long were we out?"

"Four hours," Hershel met her at the glass door. He stepped aside to let her through.

"It's three already?" She yawned again.

"Yeah, would you like some coffee? These sessions take a lot out of participants." He offered a freshly made cup of coffee. The bittersweet aroma called to her and she fell to temptation. Ava gave him whispered thanks before drinking the warm liquid quickly.

"I know Melvin asked this but what happened in there?"

"Krueger wanted me to run and scream for him to not kill me but I wouldn't do it. So he went after Priscilla. She freaked out when he sent a zombie-looking corpse after her." Ava took a seat at a random chair by a computer. She stared at the screen but it made the same amount of sense to her as a brailed book. So she focused onto Hershel instead. Fred, the lead scientist, joined them.

"I'm going to bring Priscilla upstairs." Melvin announced as he carried Priscilla's sleeping body out of the laboratory. No one paid him much attention as they gathered around Ava. She heard a click and noticed they were recording her with a camcorder.

"This is the next part of the session. After each session we normally have the more stable mind recount the details for us while we record it and analyze it later. Normally Priscilla is the one giving the statement but seeing as Krueger… did that to her… we're counting on you." Hershel explained. Ava nodded.

"You may begin when you're ready." He encouraged. Ava placed her cup of almost gone coffee at an empty space on the table and crossed her legs.

"There isn't much to tell. The dream started with children singing this lullaby in a preschool's playground. I didn't catch or see the name of the preschool. The children looked more like fragments of a memory. They didn't respond to my presence and the scene seemed faked. The sun shined brightly above but I wasn't able to feel the heat upon my skin." Ava rubbed her skin. "I explored the school for awhile." She contemplated telling them the emotions she picked up from the school but decided against it. She was recruited not given a truth serum. She'll keep some things to herself.

"What happened in that school?" Fred asked.

"Nothing for a while, I was beginning to doubt if I was really in Krueger's world until he showed himself. He said I was… intriguing… different."

"What did that mean?" Ava shrugged at the question.

"I don't know. The next thing I knew I was in this house with the numbers 1428 on the door. I walked in and Krueger was there. We had an interesting conversation where he tried to convince me to run and scream for my life. I refused and he used Priscilla against me."

"How?"

"He sent a zombie-like corpse after her. The corpse had in her hand a kitchen knife. Her head was bloodied, her eyes dead, and her skin peeling off. I think she got in a slash at Priscilla's shirt. I saw it cut at the stomach but I'm pretty sure Priscilla wasn't hurt."

"How'd you guys escape and wake up? We spent a couple minutes trying to wake you two and when we decided to inject you guys with adrenaline you two awoke screaming." Fred asked with interest.

"Priscilla screamed, not me." Ava said in favor of accuracy. Hershel nodded. "I didn't know how well I'd fair against a zombie corpse so I did the one thing I knew of then. I used our fear against Krueger. I had Priscilla repeat the phrase: He needs our fear to survive, without it he's nothing. I forced her to believe in it and the next thing I know we're back and awake." Ava grabbed the coffee cup and downed the rest of the coffee. The laboratory fell silent. They stared at her.

"Can I get more coffee?" She asked after a moment of silent. She offered her cup to the crowd, wondering who'd respond first. Hershel did. He stood and took the cup.

"Sure, I'll get it for you. You must be tired; just relax for a bit." He smiled softly and headed away to get her coffee. The moment Hershel disappeared from view Fred took his seat and scooted closer to Ava. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"What did that zombie-corpse look like?" He asked with interest.

Ava shrugged. "Her eyes were dull green, underneath all that blood I was able to spot a couple strands of blonde hair. It was pretty long too, maybe around her waist or so. She wasn't dramatically skinny but enough to fill out a pair of skinny jeans just right. Why?" Ava asked her own question fast when she noticed he opened his mouth to respond. Fred closed his mouth then opened it again.

"If you saw a photo of her would you recognize her?"

"… Uhhh… sure?" Ava wasn't even sure how to answer that. She was also unsure of where he was going to generate a photo of this "zombie-corpse girl" in her dreams. Turns out it was pretty easy. Fred turned towards the computer beside them and in a fast motion pulled up several photos of blonde haired, green-eyed, and skinny girls. They were placed side-by-side like the mug shots police keep of criminals. Ava shook her head when none of them looked familiar and he showed her another set. She shook her head again. He showed her another.

"There," Ava pointed, to her astonishment, to a photo on the bottom left-hand corner. Staring dully back at her was the zombie-corpse girl. She looked more alive and beautiful without the blood and death surrounding her. Her eyes remained dull though. Fred sighed.

"I was afraid you'd recognize someone from the photos." Fred said. He clicked on the photo. A profile pulled up.

"Alice Hill-Burn," Ava read.

"Alice was Priscilla's partner about a year and a half back. She died at Krueger's hands. We're not sure how she died seeing as Priscilla refuses to talk about the situation. But from what her autopsy revealed, it seems she died from a knife being impaled into her head. That'd explain the excessive blood concentrated on her head and the knife in her hand." Fred explained.

"She died from a knife being impaled into her head?" Ava asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Fred looked at her weird. "Why?"

"Doesn't Krueger always kill with his claws?" Ava asked.

"There have been exceptions; every now and then we see a new way of killing." Fred shrugged. Ava shook her head. And here she thought she knew all about the Krueger legend. Turns out, even she can learn new things on something she was rewarded a genius in. Hershel came back with a steaming hot cup of coffee just then. He took a look at the photo and then spared Ava and Fred a confused and grief-stricken glance. He handed the coffee to Ava silently. Fred gave her a tired smile.

"Why don't you head up to the ninth floor while I fill in Hershel on what's going on? It's the entertainment floor. You'll meet some of your co-workers and peers there." Fred suggested. Ava stood from her seat. She nodded, said good-bye, and walked away while blowing into her coffee softly. Faintly she heard their muffled voices over the thick laboratory door and a secondary door that separated the front hall from the rest of the floor. The elevator brought her up to the ninth floor quick and efficiently. The moment the doors opened she was assaulted by the noise of teenagers goofing about and having a good time. The atmosphere seemed surreal to her. Four floors below was a laboratory that conducts gruesome life threatening sessions and experiments and here on the ninth floor was the subjects at play and being teenagers. It was like two different worlds in the same building.

She walked cautiously out of the elevator. The ninth floor was separated into eight different large rooms with one long stretch of a hallway in between the rooms. Teenagers swerved left and right; in and out of rooms. She recognized some of the girls she saw on the tenth floor. Ava peeked into the first room. It was a video game room. The walls were lined with various arcade games and a TV area with game consoles and rows of games. This room was fairly empty except for about six girls. They didn't notice her and she walked on. She did a fast check around the floor. Other than the video game room there was a board game room, a library with at least a dozen computers and hundreds of books, a TV room, a snack room, a bathroom, and surprisingly a medium sized gym at the back. Despite the various extensive selections of things to do and play Ava found she was mostly attracted to the library. She turned her back on the gym and the game of dodge ball in favor of heading back to the library.

"Hey, new girl!" Someone shouted across the gym. Ava turned around to find a red head jog her way to the door dodging the ball as it sailed past her. Her hair was cropped short against her chin, giving her the mature look. A line of freckles spread unevenly over her nose. There was a tired smile on her lips.

"Yes?" Ava asked.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Ava Derricks."

"Derricks, I like that." She chuckled.

"Ava is fine," Ava didn't know what to make of her if she went around calling her Derricks.

"Well my name's Blue Munroe," she jabbed a thumb at her chest with pride.

"Blue Munroe?" Ava couldn't help but ask.

"My parents were hippies." Blue said with more pride.

"It's nice to meet you Blue," Ava changed the subject fast. She met people with a background with hippies and the peace movement. Most of them droned on about peace and how their parents were hippies. (I've only had one experience with a hippie descendant so I'm not speaking for everyone)

"Want to play some dodge ball?" Blue took the bait. She nodded towards the intense game going on behind her. Ava peered over her shoulder and watched one girl receive a painful hit to the stomach. She fell to the floor and coughed.

"No thanks, I'm not a sports person." Ava refused immediately.

"That's too bad; it's a pretty fun game." Blue pouted but maintained a smile.

"Why does the department only use girls?" Ava asked out of nowhere. It's been bugging her ever since she's arrived. She'd assumed her peers and co-workers would be co-ed but all she's seen was girls.

"Krueger likes girls over boys, enough said." Blue said with menace. She glared and growled at the floor.

"Thanks, sorry for asking." Ava nodded and turned.

"Where are you going?"

"The library," she answered without thinking. Blue didn't say much else afterwards and Ava didn't bother to turn around and see if she was still there. She walked into the library, nodded to several girls in there, and headed for the massive collection of books. The department favored all books except for horror and the supernatural, her favorite genres. She had a suspicion that it had something to do with preserving their minds and Krueger. However she brushed it aside and picked a detective novel off the shelf. A single couch by one of the windows called to her as she searched for a seat. It was along a row of single couches before a row of high rising windows. Ava curled her legs under her and rested the book on her lap. She pulled it open to page one, already wondering what the middle of the book would be like.

Ava spent hours immersed in the book. Though hundreds of pages long she was already ten chapters in when the call for dinner blared loudly from speaker phones installed in each room. She winced at the loud voice and covered her ears. The library had been still and silent for the hours she was there. Occasionally someone moved slowly or shifted in their seats. However at the mention of dinner, everyone abandoned their activities and headed for the door. Ava stayed behind and watched them go. She didn't really feel like eating. Being brought out of her self-immersed reality of the book Ava felt her first experience with Krueger surf its way into her. Her mind wavered as if it was splitting and going in two directions. Ava dropped the book and nestled her head between her knees.

It was always her dream to meet Krueger and investigate him. Now that she had met him she was unsure of what to make of it. She wasn't afraid, that she knew. However there was confusion. She thought she knew everything there was to know about Krueger. She spent half her life and all her teenage years studying him. She knew everything. But her first day here and she learned something she didn't know. She thought he only killed with his claws but as it turns out he killed using other weapons as well. Which caused confusion for her, all the other murders he's committed that she studied all said one thing: everyone died from his claws. Ava narrowed her eyes.

_How much can I trust on this department's information? _She asked herself. They were experts on Krueger, probably longer than she's had. But the new information didn't sit well with her.

"Ava?" A voice called for her. Ava turned towards the door. Priscilla leaned on it heavily; a worried expression crossed her face when Ava didn't stand. To reassure her, Ava stood and picked up the book. She laid it on the window sill.

"Yes?" She answered back patiently.

"You weren't in the dining hall so I came looking for you. I got worried, today was your first session after all." Priscilla smiled a little.

"I see you're looking better." Ava moved away from the couch and towards her. Priscilla's smile grew tired.

"I'm still worn out even though I awoke about half an hour ago." Priscilla ran a hand through her hair.

"Sedatives do that to you. A little food in your system and some water will help." Ava ushered her out gently and closed the door. She noticed all the other doors were closed. They walked slowly towards the elevator.

"You've been placed on sedatives before?" Priscilla caught the personal experience Ava let slip.

"Many times, many others don't like me because I'm different." Ava filtered the words she used.

"You don't have to be careful around me. I know most of us here aren't full-blown psychics like you but we possess some abilities. We all know what it's like." Priscilla assured her fast. Ava nodded. The rest of the way was quiet. The dining hall was on the seventh floor. For her first day Ava concluded that the building was constructed weirdly. When Ava asked what was the eighth floor Priscilla has responded that it was the bathrooms, full with showers and tubs and toiletries. Ava remained silent at the new information. Instead she followed Priscilla into the loud chatter-filled dining hall. It was large with circular tables littered about. Food was arranged at the back placed on large rectangular metallic holders. The ones they use at buffets. (Don't know what they're called) Priscilla and her chose their choices quickly and picked a table before it's taken. Ava observed the occupants. There were enough people here to fill three classrooms of thirty.

"Surely they don't need all these people." Ava commented.

"They don't." Priscilla responded. "But they like to keep extras around just in case…"

"Then why did they recruit me?"

"Because you're famous in this line of work," a new voice joined them. Ava looked up to see Blue sit down with her own tray of food.

"Blue's right, you're famous." Priscilla confirmed.

"How'd you know that? You had to ask me what my name was this afternoon." Ava asked Blue.

"After the dodge ball game I googled you. I got a ton of hits. Most of them were critical articles on your claim on psychic abilities and then there were the praise from individuals about your work. Surprisingly I couldn't find anything on your family considering how famous you are."

"I've never given out family information. Personal information is vital to survival in my line of work." Ava explained. Blue and Priscilla nodded.

"Of course," they responded.

"Just because I'm famous they've recruited me? What makes them think I can shut Krueger down?" Ava asked.

"They're not having any high hopes or anything." Blue took a huge bite out of her drumstick. "They're just hoping you'll turn the tables on Krueger. You should have seen the bustle you caused when you reviewed that Krueger and you had a conversation without claws and fighting." At the mention of her conversation with Krueger Priscilla lunged over the table and grabbed her uncharacteristically. Her eyes were wide as saucers and gleamed with disbelief. Her hands clutched tightly onto her shirt, so tight that they shook. Ava stared back with less wide eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"You had a TALK with Krueger?" She shrieked; more from surprise then with fear.

"Yes, I did." Ava said with honest confirmation. She didn't really see the big deal about her encounter. Priscilla released her shirt and sat back down. She took a sip of her water then pushed her tray of food away.

"No one's ever had a conversation with him that didn't involve screaming 'don't kill me' or 'leave me alone'. He's always chasing them too. It seems the higher ups made a wise decision by bringing you aboard."

"You think so?" Ava stuck her fork into her mash potatoes then into her mouth. The other two nodded. Ava let the conversation drop there. There wasn't much more to say. Instead she bowed her head and took several fast bites out of her dinner. To her relief Blue and Priscilla didn't pursue the conversation further. They followed her example and dug into their own dinners.

"Ms. Derricks," a voice called from behind her. Blue and Priscilla looked up with respect. Ava turned. Behind her was Hershel.

"After dinner would you come meet me at my office on the sixth floor?" He asked.

"Sure," Ava turned back to her dinner.

"See you then."

**-BREAK-**

Ava was positive she'd see the entire building by the time her first week here was up. It's only been one day and she's already seen five floors. There were a total of ten, not including the basement levels. The sixth floor was private offices. Each office had a name plate with the person's rank. Ava walked past many doors until she came to Hershel's. The door was closed, tightly. She planted her feet firm on the floor before knocking.

"Come in," Hershel's muffled voice came. He sat behind a large rectangular wooden desk writing in papers. He smiled when she entered. "Have a seat." He waved to the two chairs across from him. Ava took the one closest to the door.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I just wanted to welcome you officially. I know we had you jump right into it when you got here but we figured it was the best way to do things instead of giving you an earful on what to expect. This is different from the norm so we took a different approach." Ava nodded to his explanation. "So what'd you think of it?" He asked her as if he was asking her about a vacation or a trial on some product. Ava played along.

"It was more exciting than I thought. He's definitely different from the others I've been around. My interest in him has risen." Ava offered him a look into her emotions with a small interested smile. Hershel studied her with narrowed eyes. A wave of inspection rolled off him. She could feel it crashing into her sides the longer he stared. He was trying to assess her, read her, and know her.

_Oh hell no, you're not doing anything of that sort. _She released a heavy breath, blinked, and locked herself away. The air temperature decreased by a decimal and stilled slightly. Hershel seemed to have noticed the difference as he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Anything else you called me here for?" Ava asked, changing the subject before he questioned the sudden change in atmosphere. He looked this way and that trying to recollect himself. She watched the wheels turn within his brain as his hands gripped for something he's obviously forgotten about. Seconds later his hands grabbed onto a piece of paper. He held it across the desk towards her.

"I took the notion to get your bell schedule beforehand so you don't have to rush tomorrow morning." Hershel explained. Ava scanned the paper before her. She had an early schedule, getting out at one in the afternoon. But it meant she had to go to sleep early. Her first class was at seven. She peered up at the clock above Hershel; it read eight thirty-three. She thanked him quickly and headed back to her dorm.

A medical doctor with a cart full of little cups with a pill inside was the first thing she saw when the doors opened. She blinked as he picked up a cup and handed it to her. He kept his arm held out straight towards her until she took the cup.

"Water's in your room," he replied before she can ask for water. Ava didn't say anything, she walked away examining the pill. She had a pretty good idea what it was; Hypnocil. The pill lay unsuspecting under her intense suspicious gaze. She's been in her share of mental hospitals and she was never fond of being drugged. It messed with her senses and her ability to see. She carried it to her room. The door was left wide open. Priscilla sat on the edge of her bed staring at the pill in her hand. Her bottled water sat opened on her bedside drawer. Another sealed bottle sat on her bedside drawer. Ava closed the door quietly. Priscilla didn't react to Ava walking past her towards her bed but Ava kept an eye on Priscilla. She sat unmoving staring at the pill. Ava placed the pill beside the bottled water. She watched her roommate for a while. Minutes ticked into half an hour and Priscilla hadn't moved, only an occasional twitch.

"Priscilla," Ava called after her impatience gnawed at her to say something. Priscilla jumped slightly and looked around in confused wonder. Ava arched an eyebrow, silently asking if she was ok. The aura around Priscilla wavered, wobbled, and then settled on a hesitant steady flow. She peered down at the pill in her hand before looking at Ava. An uncomfortable looking smile crept up her lips but never reached her eyes. They remained uncertain.

"Hey, I didn't see you come in." She responded. Ava shrugged. Instead she grabbed the water and the pill and headed for their bathroom. It was medium size with a rectangular shower, small sink, and toilet lodged against the wall. Ava locked the door and placed the bottle and pill on the sink counter. Like Priscilla she stared at it. She didn't know what was wrong with Priscilla but she knew she, herself, was hesitant to take the pill. Sure it protected her against Krueger's unwanted visits but she was always iffy about taking pills. They were her abilities' worst enemies. The pill looked more menacing then it really is.

Ava picked it up, rolling it around her palm. It obeyed the laws of motion without conflict. She didn't know what she was expecting. Perhaps she was expecting it to jump on her face and spread something into her pores or something of that nature. Ava snorted at her own imagination. She flipped up the toilet cover, dumped the pill in, and flushed it without a second thought.

_Sorry, you're worse than Krueger. Krueger I can deal, not you. _She whispered a mental apology to the spiraling pill. A knock at the door interrupted her.

"You almost done; I need to pee." Priscilla's voice filtered through the wood.

"Almost," she answered back as she turned on the faucet and twisted the bottle's cap open. She took a long drink, pretending she swallowed the pill. The door opened anyway without her consent and Priscilla walked in.

"It's urgent," Priscilla shooed her out and locked the door. Ava didn't say anything to her intrusion. Instead she cast her eyes to the bottled water on Priscilla's drawer. It was missing a good portion of water and sealed tightly.

_So she took the pill. _Ava commented mentally as she chucked her bottle onto her bed and climbed in. She turned over to hug the wall. She heard the bathroom door open then the lights clicking off. Priscilla didn't say good night as she climbed into her own bed.

* * *

A/N: And that's the second chapter; I don't know why but I keep feeling like I rushed things a bit. I always feel like that with my stories, not sure if it's me or something. Anyway, I wish you'd all review and give me an honest opinion.

Thank you for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unusual Pair **

_**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own A Nightmare on Elm Street but I do own my own characters and the plot line. _

**Summary**: In an attempt to stop Freddy Krueger the government has launched a new department in Springwood's police force; a department that specializes in catching Freddy.

***Author's Note***

I didn't watch every movie that ever came out since it was before my time. However I am a big Freddy Krueger fan and I've watched the remake and _Freddy vs. Jason_ a gazillion times already. So please forgive me if there are any diehard fans of _A Nightmare on Elm Street _here and I get something wrong.

Chapter 3

School was never comfortable for Ava. It was the hardest thing she's had to do since she was conscious of her surroundings at the age of three. Ava would have gladly taken a week continuous session with Krueger than to go to school for seven hours daily. However her wishes were never answered as her alarm went off at five in the morning. Unlike many people Ava didn't groan at the interruption. She crinkled her nose and turned over. Her hand dug under her pillow searching for her phone. It vibrated against her hand as she pulled it out and stared at it. It shrilled evilly at her tired ears.

"Turn it off…" a half-dead voice shook her out of her daze; Ava turned her head to see Priscilla groaning and digging her face into her pillow to drown out the noise. Taking pity on her Ava turned off the alarm quickly. Priscilla grew quiet as sleep took her again. Ava dumped the phone back onto the bed and headed for the bathroom. She fumbled in the dark searching for the light switch. It nudged painfully into her right palm as she patted the walls. She flipped it on and cringed at the light. It wasn't the best idea she's had.

The hot scalding shower water called to her like a siren. She climbed in willing and moaned at the sensation of being enveloped in similar warmth to the one she left behind in her bed. The water cascaded down her white hair and slid down her spine. She closed her eyes and fumbled blind for the shampoo bottle she saw last night. Her hands encased onto something rectangular and she peeked out from behind the burn to snatch a look at the label; shampoo. Ava surrendered her scalp to her massaging fingers. It carried her away as she washed and conditioned her hair on auto pilot. The sensation of melting into a waterfall overwhelmed her to the point she didn't realize she had finished her hair and began scrubbing her body. The entire shower was a slight blur to her and ended too fast.

Before she knew it she was turning off the faucet and climbing out, wrapping a towel around her tightly. She wiped the fog off the mirror in circular motions and stared at herself. She looked wet, extremely wet. Her grey eyes stared back unmoving and challenging. She pushed her hair back and looked down at the counter to locate her toothbrush. Her eyes glanced at the toilet briefly. The image of the pill spiraling down flashed past her mental eyes. She froze.

She hadn't taken the pill yesterday, the pill that was meant to keep Krueger out. Yet… she didn't dream. She just blacked out then awoke hours later, no intermission and no psychotic dream ghost. Ava blinked. That was definitely unusual. Everyone at this place takes Hypnocil unless they're being monitored. So shouldn't Krueger jump at the chance to enter her mind for some timeless fun? He seemed to have really wanted her to scream and run. His absence puzzled her. She clicked her tongue as she ran through possibilities. None of them fit his personality. The one thing that fit didn't happen. Ava shook her head.

_Forget it Ava and be grateful he didn't take advantage of your hatred for pills and ambush you. _Ava scolded herself as she proceeded to brush her teeth.

Priscilla was still asleep when Ava emerged fresh and alert. She didn't spare the light snoring girl a second glance. Instead she dressed quickly and exited the room as quiet as she can. Another girl across the hall smiled at her as she locked her door and headed for the elevators. Ava felt her lips lift upwards but she knew her face had been neutral. She was never good at the spontaneous smile thing. She ended up riding the same elevator as that girl. She didn't attempt to make conversation with Ava; just said good morning and that was it.

Ava walked to the front desk in the lobby. An employee at the front desk was already there. She had a feeling it was a rotating 24 hour job. The lady smiled.

"Good morning, miss." She greeted.

"Good morning," Ava responded. "I was just wondering if there's a car I could drive to school? Or is there a local bus I can take?" She asked.

"There is no need. A school bus will be here in forty-five minutes to take you and the others to school. Would you like some breakfast first? They start cooking at five." The lady said.

"… Sure," Ava turned around, tugged her bag up her shoulders, and headed back into the elevator. The dining hall was deserted except for some kitchen staff and about five girls munching quietly on their breakfast. Ava gathered up a plate of eggs and bacon and some toast before sitting down at an empty table far away from the other five girls. She copied their example of eating slowly. She had forty minutes to eat a small amount of food on her plate.

**-BREAK-**

School buses in Springwood drove smoother than the ones in New York City. Ava had stared wearily at the bus when it arrived. Priscilla and Blue climbed on instantly, happily chatting. She followed them hesitantly. Hr experiences with school buses were not pleasant. They rocked horribly and bumped her into the air a good five inches every time it hit a pothole. Ava remembers the worst experience she had. The bus had hit a large pothole on the highway and she was thrown into the air. Her head whacked against the ceiling before crashing down onto the unstable seat. Ava rubbed the top of her head instinctually as she followed behind Priscilla and Blue. The bus' occupants grew silent as they passed by the seats. Everyone stared. Ava observed her companions' behavior to see if it was a normal occurrence. They walked towards the back without pausing in their conversation, twin smiles adorned their faces.

Priscilla patted the seat next to her the minute she and Blue flopped down on the long seat in the very back. Ava sat down quietly. She dropped her bag on the empty space next to her. Whispers began picking up as several students glanced back at them but when Ava looked they turned around abruptly and slunk down in their seats. However the whispers didn't stop. It only decreased in volume, becoming incoherent mutters.

"Don't worry about them." Priscilla said. Ava turned to her.

"Is there a problem with us?" She asked genuinely.

"The problem isn't with us, it's with them." Priscilla answered. "They think we're contaminated because we survive Krueger's dreams and they can't. Some of them even think we're in league with Krueger." Her explanation confused Ava.

"Krueger grows stronger through fear. Didn't the government suppress him for years by manipulating the press and public into forgetting he exists? How come they know who Krueger is?" Ava asked.

"After the whole Freddy and Jason showdown there was too many people who knew. They couldn't throw everyone in a mental institute. So they decided to just screw it. That's why our department was formed. They're hoping to keep Krueger busy enough to stay away from the general public. Of course, there's also that mission to end him for real." Priscilla waved her hand about as she explained. Ava listened quietly. She could feel the headache pulling on her brain cells. The situation within Springwood wasn't as contained as she had thought. The first step to fighting people like Krueger was to be aware of their existence and believe they exist. However that belief and awareness needs to be contained. It cannot spread like wildfire. Yet the government of Springwood was doing just that. Krueger's existence was only known to a few in the past. But it had been spreading out of control.

Ava bit her lip and crossed her legs. She thumped them against the bus' floor repeatedly.

_This is going to be harder than I originally thought. _

**-BREAK-**

Springwood High School (not sure if that's what the school is called) was more boring than New York City high schools. In her previous schools there was always some stupid kid entertaining the school with his illegal antics, such as cursing out the deans or bringing a gun into school property. In Springwood, everyone was quiet and did things behind closed doors, never out in the open where they'll get into trouble. Ava tried her best not to slouch onto her desk in English. She sat straight and kept her hands off the desk and in her lap. She had a theory that if she kept her hands off the desk she wouldn't slouch on it. It was an unbecoming habit that she was not going to develop.

The teacher had her back turned to them as she explained the concept of FOIL, a literary element. Ava wondered if she knew she had been repeating herself for the past fifteen minutes. She snuck a look around the class. Many of them slouched disgustingly across their desk. Girls were staring themselves in the mirror or whispering to one another. Priscilla and Blue, surprisingly in her class, sat together at a table behind her. They waved to her when she looked their way. She nodded and returned her gaze to the teacher's back.

"She's a bore isn't she," a voice laughed from beside her. Ava turned to see someone sitting in the seat beside her. She narrowed her eyes. That seat was empty when she came in and always was. Now sitting next to her was a blond haired boy smiling a teeth revealing smile. His blue eyes dulled and were missing the pupils.

_Ghost… _She concluded. Ava turned back towards the teacher.

"Don't ignore me!" He huffed. She picked up her pen and uncapped it. With a fast scrawl she wrote _I'm not ignoring you. I can't be seen talking to empty space… _

"Oh, I guess I understand what you mean." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he muttered.

_No problem… what do you want? _

"I just want to chat. I had a strange feeling about you and a strong urge to talk to you. I didn't think you'd respond. Imagine my surprise when you looked at me." He chuckled.

_I know you want more than to chat. Spit it out. _

"… So you're like some sort of psychic right? Ghost hunter?"

_I am not a ghost hunter. You could call me a psychic if you want. _

"Cool! Look… I have a problem…"

_Speak_

"I've been dead for I don't know how many years but I'm extremely hungry. I can't eat normal food and I can't find any… ghost food." His head drooped onto the table and he groaned. His hand roped around his abdomen and he held on tightly. Ava observed him through the corner of her eyes. He looked like he was in pain, extreme pain.

_You haven't eaten since you've died? _

"No…" He whined. Ava flipped her book close and capped her pen. She raised her hand just as the teacher turned around.

"Yes, Ava?" her teacher smiled.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but may I use the restroom?"

"Of course," she responded. Ava gathered her stuff together and hauled her bag out the door. The ghost followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Shut up and conserve your energy." She ordered. He did as she said and followed her straight out the front entrance. He stared wide eyed at the school's doors even as he followed her out onto the streets and around the corner, farther and farther away.

"How…" he started to say but shut his mouth, remembering her order.

"When you're with me, I give you the ability to move about freely; but if I send you away or if you leave you'll be tugged back to your original place." Ava explained.

"Where are you buried?" She asked.

"At the local cemetery," he said and pointed in the general direction of the cemetery. A memory of a cemetery flashed by her mind as she remembered passing one on the bus yesterday. She walked in the direction he showed her at a steady pace.

The cemetery was deserted like most cemeteries. The gates were opened but there was no guard. She walked right through.

"Hey! Over here!" a voice shouted immediately.

"No! Over here! Forget him!" another shouted.

"Forget you both! Girly! Me! Me! Hey!"

Soon the voices began to multiply and overlapped each other, begging for her attention. She ignored them and kept walking. Though she couldn't see them she knew they were there; the ghosts who inhibited the graves. Their voices rang loud and clear and sometimes even echoed. The ghost following her shrunk into her back as he looked at the graves.

"I know they're here but I've never seen them so active…" he said a little worriedly.

"My presence is attractive to your kind. You're always lonely so my aura is kind of like a drug. You all want attention but I can't give it to you all so you all compete for it." She said.

"Conceited much?" He teased.

"Not conceited, just fact. Where's your grave?" She asked. He walked through her and pointed up at the small hill.

"Just pass that hill." He said and raced ahead. She followed him. He led her to the fourth row and sixteenth headstone. He sat on the headstone and stared at her.

_Joseph Kaufman_

_Beloved son_

_1960 – 1978_

She dropped her bag onto the grass and knelt down in front of his headstone. She dug around in her bag before pulling out a box of incense. She took out four sticks, lit them, and closed her eyes.

"Joseph, please accept my offering. I wish you good luck in the afterlife."

"Why are you talking like I'm not here?" Joseph asked with a frown. She ignored him and stuck the sticks into the ground, right above where his head is six feet under. She clapped her hands twice then stood.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked. He stared at her. Then he blinked and palmed his stomach then held his head between his hands.

"I feel… better… much better… How'd you do that?" He asked astonished.

"Incense," she nodded to the burning sticks. "Feeding ghosts to conserve their energy was discovered by the Chinese and Japanese. Most Europeans believe in ghosts but they didn't develop the knowledge considering they are monotheistic. They believe in God and that was all they needed. However the Chinese and Japanese are polytheistic, pagans, they believed in many things. And these many things combine together to create one force of nature. They believe that without the help of the living, a soul cannot continue to live and reincarnate. Normally this responsibility is held by the soul's surviving family but since you're not a pagan or Asian, you got the short end of the stick. Most ghosts in America shred because of their families' ignorance and stubborn nature."

"But how does incense feed me?" He asked.

"The incense doesn't feed you. It's the smoke that you inhale that gives you the energy. I don't know why but it just does. The good thing is you only need it once a year."

"But who would feed me next year?" He asked.

"I would," she answered simply.

"What if you're not here next year?"

"There are many more people like me. I'm not the only one. We take it upon ourselves to travel around and visit cemeteries to feed the souls."

"Wow… Imagine if I met you alive." He smiled. She chuckled.

"You would have dubbed me insane and called the institute on me." She commented.

"You're right, I would have." He laughed. Ava picked up the box and turned to the other graves. No incense.

"Well, might as well since I'm here." She muttered before lighting another four sticks, said a small prayer, and fed the next ghost. She received a thank you immediately and she continued on. It was nightfall by the time she reached the other side of the cemetery. It wasn't as big as the cemeteries in New York. Those took her days to weeks to finish. This cemetery was relatively smaller but the graves were wide apart. Joseph followed her as she went about feeding the ghosts. She listened to them babble as she fed them then moved on without saying anything. All they needed was an ear to listen, as long as they knew she was listening it was fine. She continued around the cemetery in a set routine. She barely even felt or knew what she was doing. It was like she was on auto pilot.

But she stopped when she came upon a grave that was separate from the others. Its headstone stood alone and unattended in a giant circle ten feet away from other headstones. There were leaves littered on the headstone and around it, covering the grass. She stared at it. There was a wave of loneliness filtering through. Ava took a step into the circle but Joseph shot a hand through her chest. She shivered and turned around to stare at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, anger slowly rising.

"Don't go there! You can't! It's evil!" He shouted.

"Evil?" She asked.

"Yes! Don't go!" He repeated himself. She turned back towards the grave. There was something familiar about it. Ava took another step into the circle despite Joseph screaming hysterically behind her. He didn't dare step into the circle and she was quickly out of his reach. The headstone looked much cleaner from far away. But up close it was covered in spider webs and spiders, ants, and graveyard bugs crawled all over it. She slapped and patted them away before cleaning the webs off of the grave. She pulled back when the owner's name was revealed.

"Krueger…" she whispered.

"Yes! Now come back before he gets you!" Joseph shouted. Ava ignored him as she continued to clean the headstone. She pulled out some tissues and her bottle of water. She uncapped it and doused the headstone from top to bottom, then wiped it clean as best as she could. Her actions amazed herself. She had no idea what she was doing and why she was doing it. It was determined a long time ago that Ava was only to help the innocent and good, not the corrupted and bad. But here she was cleaning Krueger's grave. She kicked the leaves away and shuffled them into a pile three feet away from his grave.

"What are you doing?" Joseph shouted even more hysterical.

"Shut up," she glared at him. "Either you shut up and stay or you leave." She narrowed her eyes at him. Joseph shut up immediately. Instead he mumbled an apology to the headstone behind him before sitting down. The owner jumped up immediately, glared at him, before soaring away. Ava turned back to Krueger's headstone.

_Fred Krueger_

_May he rot in hell for eternity_

_? - ?_

There was no birth date or death date. No one bothered to check up his information. But then why should they. He was a child molester. They were kind enough already to give him a plot and a headstone with his name on it. Though the "may he rot in hell for eternity" was a bit much thought Ava. The parents already burned him, that was enough punishment and here they place a prayer for him to suffer more. Ava sighed. She stared at the box of incense in her hand. She had already gone through three boxes of the six she had in her bag. This was the fourth box and there was a total amount of four sticks left. She could give it to Krueger or continue on to another grave and allow him to shred. He must be extremely hungry by now. He's been dead for at least a decade. A couple more years and he would shred, whether he wants to or not.

_Maybe that's why he's killing all these people… because he's hungry? _She wondered suddenly as she stared at the incense sticks. It was a stupid thought but she would bet her life that when Krueger was alive he wasn't a pagan and had no knowledge of feeding ghosts with incense. So it'd make sense that now that he's dead he'd be finding a way to eat. It was then that she decided to test it out. She pulled out the last four sticks and dropped the box onto the grass. She lit them and knelt in front of his grave. She closed her eyes.

"Fred Krueger, please accept my offering." She didn't bother to tell him good luck in the afterlife. He had it already. Instead she just stuck the incense into the grass, clapped her hands twice, and then crushed the incense box so it'd fit into her bag for later disposal.

"That's so nice of you." Ava jumped and whirled around. She furrowed her eyebrows at the person standing before her. It was Krueger. He was playing with the claws on his hand as he observed the incense she offered him. Ava spared a quick glance at Joseph but he wasn't there. In fact none of the voices were there anymore. The cemetery had grown still and quiet.

"Don't bother," Krueger said. "You fell asleep when you were debating whether to _feed _me or not." He cackled.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stood and dusted the dirt and grass and bugs off her pants. She picked up her bag, doing the same to it before swinging it over her shoulder.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know why?" He was before her in a blink of an eye. She fought the natural instinct to flinch away. Instead she stared calmly into his eyes. They were dull and void of life, like the many souls she knows. She knew what he was referring to. He was asking why she fed him the incense.

"If you were watching me from the moment I was deciding my decision then you should know why. After all, this is your world. Surely my thoughts are beyond my control." She said. Krueger laughed. He seems to be doing that a lot. He walked past her to pick up the incense and inhale it.

"Why would you give me the strength to kill?" He smiled maniacally at her.

"I am not giving you the strength to kill. I am giving you the strength and the chance to move on; to reincarnate. It's been decades, Krueger. Don't you think it's bound time you let this go and move on? The parents who have burned you alive, they've moved on."

"No they haven't!" He shouted at her suddenly.

"Why do you care? Why are you letting them getting to you?" Ava shouted over him using the demanding tone. She glared at him. The first real emotion she's shown Krueger.

"It's not the parents you see." Krueger threw the incense carelessly onto the ground. Ava studied him as he studied his own grave.

"It's the kids." The moment those words left her mouth, Ava found herself colliding painfully with the ridiculously hard ground. Krueger pinned her down with his knees on her thighs and his claws at her eyes. She cried out at the crushing pain of his knees digging into her bones. The claws seemed less dangerous than him disabling her legs.

"I've been too generous with you." He growled. "I've been holding back since you intrigued me."

"Much like how you've been holding back with Priscilla?" She didn't even know why she said that. She wasn't afraid to die but she wasn't looking forward to it either. So why was she digging her own grave?

"Yes, why are you digging your own grave?" He cackled.

"Just answer the question," she groaned and bit her bottom lip when the pain in her thighs became unbearable.

"Uh uh uh," he waved the claws around. "You're in my world, bitch; which means you don't ask the questions, you die!" He raised the claws he had positioned before her eyes. He wiggled them before shooting them forward aiming for her eyes. Ava's own hand shot up and she slipped her fingers in between his, not caring that the claws ripped her skin open. She gripped his hand tightly and pushed herself up with a cry of pain when his knees dug into her thighs before slipping off. His other hand shot forward for a punch but she grabbed that one as well and squeezed it. Krueger looked at her with surprise as she glared at him.

"What's wrong, bitch?" She spat, unlike herself. She felt her restraint slipping. Her emotions were beginning to swirl and run wild. An uncharacteristic smirk crawled across her lips.

**-BREAK-**

Krueger was startled by her sudden change. One minute she was calm and collected below him. There were no indications that she was going to do what she had done. In fact he had not expected her to grab his claws, willingly shredding her own skin open. No one in their right mind would have done that. And he had thought her to be saner than that. Apparently he was wrong. She wasn't sane. She was derailing away from sane and towards insane.

"What's wrong, bitch?" Those words startled him farther.

_Did she just say that? _From their last encounter, he had a pretty good read on her, considering in his world he could read her mind. And he was confident to say that was those were not the words she would use. So what was wrong with her? Her smirk was just like his and he found himself trying to wrestle her into the ground. But she stood her own against him and pushed back.

"I'm not in your world. You're in mine." She laughed. Suddenly the air around them grew cold and the scene of the cemetery he created for her disappeared. Instead they were floating aimlessly in total darkness. But he was still able to see her. She glowed with an unearthly light. He growled and pushed harder. She fell back against the ground. It was his turn to laugh.

"Looks like you've lost." He smirked.

"No, you did." She whispered before the darkness below her came alive. It shot up in strings and wrapped around her body. It pulled on her as it tightened. He watched as she sunk down into the darkness without struggle. Krueger struggled against her hold. He tugged, pulled, and kicked her but she wouldn't give in. Two smaller strings shot off her arms and wrapped themselves around his wrists. It tightened painfully to the point he was sure it was going to bite his hands clean off. He panicked. Her smirk grew as she watched him struggle frantically. She caught one last glimpse of him through her right eye before the dark consumed it. Her hands were the last to go, never letting go until his palms were flat against the dark floor. Her fingers released his and disappeared.

"Bye-bye"

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a little messy and well, a surprise to me too! I did not intend for it to go this way but I think I like it. It's time Krueger met someone to challenge him and that's just who Ava is. I'm sure some of you are already wondering who she is and what she is but I won't tell anyone so no asking. ;D

I hope there's more reviews than the one or two I'm getting per chapter. It really gives me the inspiration to keep writing. I did have a little trouble with the school scene since I'm not a big school fan. I don't think anyone is but I managed.

Don't forget! Reviews! I starved for them like ghosts are starved for incense! (lol, lame joke, I know)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wake up! Hey! Hey! Wake up god damn it!" Those were the words Ava awoke to. It rang obnoxiously loud in her ears. She groaned and tightened her fingers into a fist. She felt thin strips of grass between her fingers curling into her palm. The dirt piled underneath her fingernails as she dug them into the earth. The sight of dry mold green grass greeted her sight as she peeled her eyes open. The sleepy haze clouded her mind.

_Why am I sleeping on grass? _She asked herself.

"Hey!" The voice called again. It, unexpectedly, awakened something in her. The haze cleared away at light speed and she pushed her upper body up off the grass. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the tombstone before her. It was Krueger's. She was sleeping in front of Krueger's tombstone. She was sleeping on top of where he was buried, or what was remained of him was buried. Ava jumped to her feet and was out of the circle in seconds. Disgust was crawling up her spine. She had nothing against dead people but Krueger wasn't just dead. He was what she hunted, what she despised, what she vowed to end. Sleeping on top of him, even if it was his grave, was punishable by death in her books.

"Thank god you're alive!" The voice spoke again, this time next to her. She whirled around and came face to face with Joseph. Ava blinked.

_Right… the ghost… from school… _She concluded slowly in her mind.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Not long, a half hour or so… maybe an hour." He looked up at the moon. Ava followed his gaze. The night sky was dark with the occasional shadows of clouds passing by. She reached into her front jean pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She clicked the lock button and the digital clock flared at her.

_9:34 pm _It read. Her eyes shifted from the clock to the message board underneath it. She had five missed calls. It was more than she's ever received in her life.

"Your phone rang several times when you were out." Joseph provided the unnecessary information in monotone. Ava checked her missed calls with him hovering over her shoulder. Two of them were from Priscilla, one from Blue, and two more from two people she hasn't heard from in a long while; Janice and Daniel. She stared at their names for a moment, in shock or was it surprise that they'd call her of all people? She didn't know. Seconds passed before Ava turned to Joseph.

"Would you be alright on your own?" She asked him.

"You're leaving?" He asked dejected.

"It's time I announce I'm alive before they send a search party." She joked. Something she hasn't done in a while. Joseph chuckled and waved good bye.

"Alright then, I hope we can talk again. I'm tired of this whole alone thing with no one but other dead guys to talk to." He shrugged when several disapproving voices made their displeasure at his comment known. He scowled at them.

"Good night, Joseph, everyone," Ava turned and headed out of the cemetery. She tapped her fingertip against the edge of her phone as she continued to stare at the names on the list. She ignored Priscilla's and Blue's missed calls. She'll see them soon; they'll probably tackle her like football players when she got back. It was the other two she was worried about. Ava called Janice first since she called first. The phone rang for a short while before there was a click on the other side.

"Ava! Thank god you called back!" Janice screamed with urgency.

"I never thought you or Daniel would call me." She answered her non-existent hello. Janice hummed nervously as if trying to keep something from escaping her mouth.

"Well, there's a first for everything!" She laughed awkwardly.

"What is it?" Ava jumped straight into the topic. Meaningless conversations weren't her thing.

"Remember that female ghost we caught together about three years ago?" Janice asked.

"Yes," Ava still wasn't seeing the point of this sudden interest in a ghost they caught.

"Well, Daniel," Janice said his name with as much annoyance as possible. There was a muffled response some distance away that Ava guessed was Daniel. "Daniel knocked over the vase we sealed her in and it broke into pieces, allowing her to escape…"

"… Did you catch her?" Ava asked finally. She didn't like where this was going.

"No, we found her but we're not empaths... you are…"

"Why do you need an empath? She's a vengeful ghost. That's why we sealed her into the vase."

"Apparently her vengeful side has subsided into a weeping ghost… not sure how it happened. But as nature law goes, we can't seal her forcefully. It'll shatter what's left of her soul." Janice sighed and Ava sighed with her but her sigh was frustration. She should have known she shouldn't have left the vase with Janice and Daniel. All because she found it annoying to lug around; now she was paying for it.

"We were wondering if you'd come over and help us… again…" There was dread in Janice's voice. Ava would bet her life that Janice's face is red with restraint and her pride is terribly damaged from having to ask for help, especially from Ava. It seems Daniel's going to have to run for his life after this is all over.

"I'm in Springwood right now working another case." Ava said as a matter of fact.

"… No… way… You got invited to work the Krueger case?" Disbelief with a hint of jealousy was inching through the phone. Ava steeled herself for the explosion.

"Yes I did." She answered back reluctantly.

"How come I wasn't invited? I'm just as good as you are!" Janice shouted, suddenly forgetting that she was currently begging for Ava's help and getting on her bad side wasn't the way to go. Ava didn't say anything. Instead she listened to Janice's one-sided scream match as she continued her walk back to the facility. She could already see the building at a close distance. She felt relieved when she was able to make out the windows. It meant she was getting close. Suddenly Janice's screaming increased in volume and was directed at another person for another topic. She became incoherent as she struggled against something. Ava heard a crash and Janice's screaming stopped.

"Hello? Ava?" Daniel called into the phone after a minute of silence.

"Good evening Daniel." Ava greeted him.

"It's nice to hear from you again."

"I suppose," Ava didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't have a problem with Daniel but they never really gotten along either. It was mostly quiet between them and nothing really developed. Their acquaintanceship didn't even develop in the easiest and nicest ways like most acquaintanceships did.

"Putting aside Janice and her _issues_," it seemed that was directed at Janice, "Coincidently, we're in Springwood as well. We actually wanted to look into the Krueger case ourselves when we heard the police department launched a new unit just for him. So could you pick a day and help us out?" He laughed awkwardly, much like how Janice did. It seems he wasn't all that confident that Ava would say yes.

"It'd be best if we talked this over in person." Ava said after a moment of thinking. The facility stared her boldly in the eye as she arrived at the cross section that would lead her onto the block it resided on. She waited patiently for the lights to change.

"That's a good idea. Could you make it tomorrow? This is kind of urgent." Daniel sounded unsure again.

"Meet me tomorrow at Roadfield Café at twelve." (It's a random name, doesn't mean anything, not even a real word…)

"Gotcha!" Daniel cheered. Ava pulled her phone away and pressed "End Call" just as she crossed the street and entered the facility. To her earlier prediction, Priscilla and Blue charged into her immediately. Well, Priscilla did. Blue hung back and hugged her after Priscilla was done chocking the life out of her.

"We were worried! Where were you?" Priscilla demanded. Ava shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Someone needed my help." She said before slipping around them and heading for the elevators. But the two didn't drop the subject. They followed after her. Blue hadn't said anything yet. She remained silent as the three boarded the elevator. Priscilla pressed for the tenth floor immediately without asking Ava which floor she was headed. Luckily she was heading for her room. Priscilla stared at her for the first few floors before she glared and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She asked much like a mother waiting for an explanation.

"Well what?" Ava asked.

"Well, aren't you going to explain why you didn't answer my call?" She asked as if it was mandatory for Ava to do just that. The doors opened and Ava stepped out.

"Ava!" Priscilla shouted. Immediately Ava whirled around. Within seconds she was invading Priscilla's personal space, staring at her with challenge.

"Let me make one thing clear, Ms. Collins, I am my own person with the rights to liberty, which means I can do as I wish and I don't report to anyone but myself." She made sure her voice held no room for arguments. Priscilla stepped back, shocked at the sudden change in her demeanor. When she didn't speak Ava turned and walked fast to their room. It frustrated her more to know they shared a room. She couldn't even lock her out or never see her for weeks until her dislike of her diminished. Instead she tugged off her shoes, dumped her bag on the floor beside her bed, and gathers her pajamas before shuffling into the bathroom just as the door to their room opened. Ava slammed the bathroom door shut when Priscilla looked her way. She could still hear Priscilla moving around outside and the squeak of her bed as she flopped down on it heavily. Ava turned away from the door to turn on the shower and stripped leisurely as she waited for the steam to fill the room. She breathed in and out evenly as the steam engulfed her.

_What's wrong honey? Tired? _

Ava turned around to look at the mirror. Despite the steam being thick enough for her to see, the mirror was clear as day. That is with the exception of the image of Krueger scratching his chin appreciatively with his claws. He licked his lips. She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him. Her eyes grew wide. Is he in the mirror? How is he doing that? Those questions screamed in her mind as she stared bewildered.

_You trying to impress me, dear? I got to say, you're doing a mighty fine job of it. _

Krueger's eyes settled on her chest. Ava looked down. She was still naked. Frustrated at her own stupidity, she tugged her towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around herself. She secured the towel before looking back at Krueger.

"What are you doing in that mirror?" She asked.

_I'm here to keep you company. And pay you back for what you did. _

"What I did? What did I do?" Ava was confused.

_You escaped. _

"Escaped? You let me go. I still don't know why but you were the one who let me go." Krueger wasn't making any sense. He reached out towards her but instead she unlatched the mirror and pushed it hard. It slammed against the wall noisily. There was a grunt, a curse, and then nothing. The room fell silent except for the still running shower. Ava waited for a couple minutes. When the silence continued she peeled the mirror away from the wall cautiously. It was fogged over. Krueger was gone. However she didn't feel the least bit less exposed. She rested the mirror against the wall once more before tugging off the towel and stepping into the shower.

**-BREAK-**

When Ava emerged from her shower, which spanned out into two hours and a couple minutes, Priscilla was already sleeping soundly in her bed. Her breathing was even. The fall and rise of her chest evenly timed subconsciously. Ava walked quietly towards her bed and sat down. She grabbed the smaller towel she kept at the corner of the head of her bed against the wall and wiped at the tips of her hair. She massaged her scalp with the towel. A moan from Priscilla distracted her. Ava stopped her massage to stare at Priscilla. She blinked. Priscilla moaned again.

_Is that a sleeping habit? Or could it be… _Ava's eyes shifted to Priscilla's bedside drawer. The small disposable cup sat empty with an open bottled water. All the signs that she took the pill were present. However Ava knew better. She crossed her legs as she dumped her towel onto her bed.

_Ok, let's make a check-list. _She told herself.

_I was in the bathroom the entire time during curfew. So she couldn't have dumped the pill into the toilet; the garbage bin then? But that wouldn't work either. They clean it out every day. Surely the staff would notice if there was a white pill in it every single day. _Ava looked around the room. _That leaves any secret compartments she has then. _She tried to spot anything out of the ordinary. Any lumps or shifts in the walls or any uneven floor boards. But she couldn't find any. The room was in tip top shape. Nothing was missing and nothing was out of place.

_So she took the pill? _Ava asked herself. Priscilla moaned again and flipped onto her back. Her breathing hastened then evened out. Ava watched intently as Priscilla turned towards her and curled her legs up. Her hands slipped under the blanket and she moaned.

_O…k… that is, by far, the weirdest sleep habit I've seen… or heard of… _After eliminating all the possible ways a person could get rid of a pill Ava was certain Priscilla had taken the pill and her moans and whatever was just a habit. It was a freaky habit but she waved it off. Instead she focused on the cup that was left on her bedside table. She had ignored it for way too long. She had seen it when she went in to take a shower and she was still seeing it now. The pill sat there innocently. She stared at it. However this time it took less time for her to grab the cup and head into the bathroom. She dumped it in and flushed. Without any remorse Ava trudged back into the bedroom and gulped down three mouthfuls of water before flopping back and closing her eyes.

_Here's to another night with dream-less rest. I hope._

* * *

A/N: It's a short chapter but I like it.

Please be as kind as you always are and review!

There's a rumor going around that is starting to remove stories that are rated-MA. I'm not sure if this story counts but I'm duplicating it on wattpad under the username ReignFromOtherSide just in case it does get deleted. I hope if it happens you'll all still support me. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ava yawned as she walked sluggishly into the Roadfield Café. Last night she didn't get any sleep. She had forgotten after her shower that she had slept in the cemetery therefore was wide awake. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to force sleep to bestow her. She did. It ended with her laying on her side and watching and listening to Priscilla sleep. Her moans were consistent. She turned from left to right and then on her back. Her hips lifted a little but it was always followed with a body turn. Sometime near daybreak Ava wondered: _does Priscilla have mild sex will she sleeps? _It looked like she really was having sex, or at least soft core semi-sex. That was her activity for more than ten hours before her appointment with Daniel and Janice at the café arrived.

She looked around the café trying to spot two read heads. To her disappointment there were no red heads. She shrugged before eying the counter with wide hungry eyes. Sleep was threatening to take over her. She hadn't slept in over ten hours because of her little nap in the cemetery. However she had a job to do and she never missed a job. It was money begging for her to rob. Without another thought she allowed temptation to take over and trotted over to the counter. The brunette across from her smiled warmly; unfazed by her white hair and grey eyes. (I'm not sure what color eyes I have for her so I'm just going with grey) Ava narrowed her eyes to focus on the soft yellow glow surrounding her. It was a steady stream of light, circulating her form without pause. Ava allowed a small smile back.

"Welcome to Roadfield Café, what would you like?" She asked.

"One large black coffee, three sugars and no milk," Ava reached into her waist bag for a ten. The woman turned to fix her coffee.

"You seem tired, you pulled an all-nighter?" She asked with her back turned. Ava blinked for a moment, confused, before realizing she was talking to her.

"Oh… yeah…" She responded not sure if that was the correct response. It was new to her; someone talking to her like she wasn't freaky or evil. The woman turned back around stirring her coffee.

"I know what you're thinking. Why aren't I scared of you or hostile towards you right?" She giggled. Ava nodded as she accepted the coffee and handed over the ten. "I have a cousin whose albino. He and I are closer than I am with my siblings."

"I see, thanks," she held up the coffee and moved towards an empty table. The woman smiled before focusing on the next customer. Ava sat quietly staring out the window at the opposite street. She stole a glance at her watch. It was twelve-eleven. The couple was officially eleven minutes late. Not that it was surprising. Those two were never punctual. However Ava wasn't going to be as forgiving as she was before. If they didn't show up by twelve-thirty she was going back to the facility and going to sleep. The Café maintained a soft buzz of noise around her. She stared openly at people leaving and going into shops and walking down the street chatting happily. She sipped slowly at her coffee, relishing at the delicious aroma and the welcomed taste that sang to her taste buds.

She checked her watch again. Twelve-twenty-five, they had five more minutes. Ava spared the door a look. It opened every couple minutes but neither of the people who walked in were the couple she had an appointment with. That is until twelve-twenty-eight ticked by and the door opened to reveal two red heads, a man and a woman. The man was tall and buff but not extremely, just right to keep him healthy and strong. He was graced with a strong jaw decorated with a five o' clock shadow. The woman was shorter with a full figure and boobs ready to bust out of her clothes. Her big round eyes and high cheek bones were no loser to the man's handsome features. They scanned the tables immediately. Ava looked away to focus on the streets again and took a sip of her coffee. She listened to Janice's heels click along the tiled floor towards her.

"Ava!" She cheered. Ava turned to her. The pink glow around her wavered and pulsed outwards; the urge to snort was intense.

"You're late," was the first thing she said when the two sat down.

"You're still the same as usual. You'd think with puberty and all you'd be more… eh," Janice waved her hand dismissing her comment as unimportant. Ava stuffed her mouth full of coffee before her age truly showed.

"We're sorry we're late. We got caught up." Daniel apologized.

"Where is she?" Ava asked instead. She wasn't in the best of moods and the coffee wasn't helping.

"Well, Daniel knocked the vase over in our hotel room. Now she's haunting the hotel scaring away guests and employees are running the halls screaming 'ghost!'' Janice gave Daniel a nasty look.

"We'll give you half a thousand for this job." Daniel ignored her.

"Half a thousand to fix your mess?" Ava wasn't one to be greedy or fight over money but she felt bitchy today. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep or their lack of punctuality, she didn't know.

"Ok, how about a thousand then?" He offered.

"Give me a thousand-two," Ava said with a tone that left no argument.

"That's better than robbing us blind!" Janice spat. Her hand slapped the wooden table noisily.

"I think a thousand-two is generous enough. Not only did you set a ghost free because of carelessness but you're also putting others in danger by allowing her to roam free. Have you tried to contain her at all?"

"…"

"I thought so. A thousand-two or no deal," that was her final offer.

"Fine, a thousand-two," Daniel was the one to close the deal.

"Let's go." She yawned and dumped the coffee into the garbage as she by passed it on her way out the door. The two of them followed behind closely. Daniel walked faster ahead of them to lead Ava to their car. Janice, on the other hand stayed behind to walk at Ava's pace. They remained silent as they walked. Janice's aura stabbed at Ava whenever they bumped shoulders or swayed a little too close together. It was getting messy, pulsed at an irregular speed.

"If you want to say something then say it," Ava spoke softly when Janice's aura poked her again. Janice whipped her head around to stare at her.

"I still haven't forgiven you." She said in a whisper with malice. Her eyes were trained at Daniel's back as he walked several paces in front of them. He seemed oblivious to their conversation and the tension between them.

"I don't need your forgiveness. There was no way around it and I did what I had to do." Ava said.

"You had no right to make that decision! It wasn't yours to make!" Janice hissed. She grabbed onto Ava's arm, stopping the girl from taking another step. Unfazed by the sudden grab Ava just stared down at the nails digging into her sleeve, threatening to pierce her skin.

"You weren't going to so I did. Whether you forgive me or not doesn't concern me. Remove your hand." Ava lifted her steady gaze to Janice's own furious fire ones. Janice tightened her grip instead. Ava glared.

"Remove. Your. Hand." She repeated, enunciating her words. The tension grew into spikes around them. It stabbed painfully at anyone who walked past. They avoided the two females by stepping off the curb and circling largely around them. Ava wasn't sure how long they've stood there glaring at one another. She knew there was tension and problems between Janice and her. She knew Janice hasn't forgiven her yet but she had no idea Janice still felt this level of malice for her. Perhaps it was a bad idea helping them. There were others with abilities similar to hers. She could reject the job right now. Tell Janice it was a bad idea and head back to the facility for some well needed sleep. However she didn't. Instead she grabbed Janice's wrist and twisted it. Janice whined in pain, releasing her arm immediately. She threw her wrist aside before jogging after Daniel who was miraculously unaware that the two females had stopped following him. He turned around the corner.

Daniel stopped at a white four passenger car that was parked in front of a small Chinese supermarket. He pulled out the keys and turned to smile at Ava who had slowed to a fast walk. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see Janice.

"Where's Janice?" He asked when Ava stopped in front of him.

"Her shoelace was untied." Ava said. Daniel shrugged before opening the back seat door for her.

"I hope you don't mind sitting in the back. Janice is stingy about sitting up front." Daniel snickered. Ava didn't say anything as she slipped into the back. Daniel slammed the door shut just as Janice came around the corner. The red head pushed Daniel aside when he went to get her door. She pulled it open and dropped herself heavily into the seat.

"What are you waiting for?" Janice snapped at him when he didn't move after she slammed the door shut. Daniel immediately rounded the car to get into the driver's seat. Ava kept herself silent about the way Janice was treating Daniel.

_It's not your problem. Don't butt in. _She told herself.

**-BREAK-**

The hotel Janice and Daniel were staying in was just as Ava expected. It was to Janice's taste. It was high class with full staff and a classy front desk. However the air within the hotel did not match the atmosphere it was trying to set. The moment Ava stepped through the doors a heavy weight of remorse settled on her shoulders. She grunted at the weight but pushed herself to take it easy and focused on stepping forward. A thousand-two was hers if she'd just fix this tiny little problem. The occupants of the hotel lobby were edgy. They looked over their shoulders when they thought no one was looking. Their eyes held fear and uncertainty. However they carried on their daily duties and activities as if they didn't feel anything wrong with the place.

Ava stepped back a step to allow Janice and Daniel to lead her past the front desk and into the depths of the hotel. Though they were intercepted by a man who appears to be the manager, he was fidgeting.

"Well hello there," Janice purred. Daniel rolled his eyes and looked away when Janice stepped closer to him twirling a strand of her red locks.

"Janice, you said you were going to fix this problem." He looked around nervously. "The guests are leaving!" He hissed.

"Don't worry; we'll have it fixed today. Look, I brought my old partner." Janice waved at Ava. Ava arched an eyebrow at her.

_Partner? We're old partners again? _She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Janice narrowed her eyes at her but her seductive smile still stood firmly on her face. The manager turned to Ava. He grew rigid as he took in her white hair and grey eyes. Her pale skin practically shining under the hotel's expensive lighting. He stepped forward and stuck his hand out. Ava took it gently but let go the moment she noticed his hands were sweating. He wiped them on his pants.

"Sorry, I'm just jumpy because my boss is thinking of sending blood hounds after me if anymore of our guests check out and threaten to bring their business elsewhere." He turned to Janice. "Janice, majority of our guests is high end politicians, actors, singers, entrepreneurs, and more. You have to help me." He begged.

"I told you to relax." She purred. "My partner here will take care of things." Janice shot her a look; a look that said "help me". Ava turned towards the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Ava," Janice's tone was warning her.

"What floor is she on?" Ava asked.

"Eleven," Daniel answered. The doors to the elevator opened and she stepped in. She allowed the doors to close without waiting for the other two. And they made no moves to join her. She hear the manager ask if she was going to help and Janice saying yes before the doors closed completely and ascended up eleven flights. The higher the elevator took her the more she felt from the ghost. The anguish and sadness tore at her heart. The doors opened and she stepped out. Immediately she felt the ghost with her but she couldn't see her. The doors closed behind her.

"Tammy?" She called. Her voice echoed. There was a moan then a woman's shrieking cry. Ava followed it. She turned at several corners only to come to a dead end. She sighed when she saw a woman with long tangled and messy black hair wearing a white gown on the floor. She sat at the far end with her legs tucked under her. She was bent over and her hands in front of her face as she cried.

"Tammy, are you alright?" Ava took small tentative steps forward. Tammy, the ghost, was not stable at the moment. She watched her figure flicker like an old video. Tammy turned around to peek at her from behind a mat of hair. Her dull brown pupil-less eyes locked onto Ava's.

"… Go away…" She moaned and turned back around.

"Tammy, remember me? My name is Ava Derricks. We met about three years ago."

"You're that bitch who sealed me away! What? The other bitch and dick can't handle me so they came crying to you?" Tammy spat. The walls shook violently. Frames of pictures dislodged from the wall and fell one after the other, the glass shattering loudly. Ava didn't move, didn't even flinch, she had been expecting it and she's seen it many times. Instead she walked closer to Tammy, stopping every once in awhile when Tammy gave her a look. Eventually she sat down next to Tammy and crossed her legs.

"Tammy… its ok…" She tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Tammy hissed at her. Her hair rose and sharpened. Ava pulled away and raised her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." Ava assured her. Tammy pulled her hands away from her face. She turned to Ava and stared. The mat of hair in front of her face moved slightly as she breathed. Minutes passed. Then she launched herself at Ava. Her back collided with the wall painfully. Tammy grabbed onto the sides of her forehead and Ava gasped.

Scenes flashed before her eyes; a young woman clutching her stomach as she screamed for a man to stop beating her, the man throwing a pregnancy test at the young woman, the man mounting her and taking her forcibly. Many more scenes flashed after those, overlapping one another. Ava grabbed onto Tammy's wrists and tried to pry away but she held on.

"Let… go…" She whispered; her voice panicked. She tugged on Tammy's wrists again as a scene of her death played out in her mind. Ava shook.

"LET GO!" She shouted suddenly and pushed Tammy in the chest. She sailed to the other wall, her hands detaching from Ava's head. Ava slumped forward clutching her heart and shaking violently. Tammy's memories coursed through her. She felt every strike of pain, her fear, and the pleasure of finally dying. Tammy glared at her and hissed. Her hair sharpened into points and her mouth opened to reveal a set of ridiculously sharp canine teeth. She leapt at Ava. Ava scrambled to her feet and launched herself forward. She grabbed the wall and took a big round around the corner.

_What the hell is going on? Janice said she was a weeping spirit! Not that! …. JANICE! _Ava growled as she dodged another one of Tammy's attempts to leap onto her. She slid to the floor in a split before pushing herself up and running in the direction she came. This time she avoided the dead end and turned the other way.

"You can't escape me!" Tammy shouted.

_Urgh! Janice! _Ava hollered in her mind as she turned left but stopped. It was another dead end. She cursed and spun around. Blocking her way was Tammy. Her nails extended, teeth bared with drool dribbling down. She hissed then growled. Her tongue stuck out much like a snakes except fatter and human looking.

"You're not Tammy!" Ava shouted.

"I am Tammy! I'm just much improved!" Tammy cackled. Ava cocked her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed. Tammy was right. Tammy was Tammy. But then what the hell was going on? Why does Tammy look like that? Even if she wasn't a weeping spirit and still a vengeful one, she shouldn't look like she came from hell.

… _Hell! That's it! _Ava shot her head up, not realizing she had dipped it in thought.

"You've become a demon." She stated. Tammy stalked forward.

"That's right; it's the best thing that's happened to me since!" She hollered happily. Ava felt like crying. It wasn't the best thing that happened to her. Becoming a demon meant she couldn't go back. She was stuck forever. She was stuck with the memories of being abused and murdered. She'll never forget. She'll forever hold onto the feelings of contempt and crave revenge, blood, and destruction.

"Tammy how'd this happen?" She asked.

"You can thank Janice! She's the one who suggested this to me! I was so ecstatic that she was willing to help me!" Tammy smiled wide and spread her arms out. She whirled in a full circle before stalking forward. "But she had a condition for me." Her eyes focused on Ava.

"Her condition was for you to get rid of me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"That's right." Tammy pulled back then launched forward. Ava backed up into the wall then closed her eyes. She wasn't afraid of death. She's accepted that she wouldn't live long the moment she accepted her role in the universe. It was inevitable and she was ok with it. So she'll leave earlier than planned. It's not like she won't come back. She always does, everyone does.

_I'm not afraid… _

However the blow never came. Instead, to her surprise, two arms shot out of the wall from either side of her, one of the hands were clawed. One arm wrapped around her waist. The clawed hand covered her face and tugged her back. Tammy's eyes widened and she growled. Her pace quickened. Ava felt herself being tugged into the wall and watched as her vision grew smaller and darker. Instinctively she reached her hand out towards Tammy, as if the demon was going to help her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! :D

I hope you all liked this chapter because I have a favor to ask you all.

I'm currently in a contest on wattpad and I need some more reads, votes, faves, fans, and comments. Some of you may have seen this plea on my profile but this is how desperate I am. My penname on wattpad is ReignFromOtherSide and the stories I entered into the contests are labeled "Watty Awards 2012". I hope you'll all support me. :D

Also reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Someone was touching her. A sharp metallic touch trailed from her temple down to her chin. It tickled. A hand was rubbing her right hip bone. It held on tight and pressed into her every once in a while. She shifted in place and moaned. She stretched and yawned. Then she grabbed the person atop of her and flipped them to her left. She sailed on top of him, straddling him in the process. Her left arm pressed painfully into his jugular and she pulled her fist back. She opened her eyes and stared into the amused face of Krueger. Ava furrowed her eyebrows.

"Krueger?" She screeched, unlike herself. Krueger placed his hands on her hips and tugged her forward. He chuckled when she glared at his hands.

"You're quite the eager one." He teased. Ava frowned.

"Get your hands off me." She demanded.

"Not when you're on me like this," he leaned up and flicked his tongue against her neck. She pushed him hard and jumped off him. He pouted in disappointment but stood up. Ava looked around.

"… Why are we in a boiler room?" She asked as she examined the metal walkway, the intertwining pipes, and the steam hissing off multiple machines. Krueger came up behind her and made a grab for her hips again. But Ava was prepared this time. She stepped to the right and twirled around him to get behind him. She had her back to him as she examined the complicated twists of a series of pipes.

"This is where I live." He said.

"In a boiler room? That's an unusual choice of living quarters." Ava commented. Then her head snapped up. "Wait! Am I sleeping?" She panicked. If she was then that means she's easy bait for Tammy. Sure she didn't mind dying but not when she had a chance of fighting back and surviving. Plus Tammy was out of control, she'll most likely eat the people in the hotel. Krueger snickered.

"No, you are not."

"Then how am I here? How are you here? Where's Tammy?" Ava looked around.

"The _demon_ is back at the hotel." He spat the word demon. Ava raised an eyebrow. "I pulled you into my world before she could get her claws into you."

"Why? If she did then it'd be a huge weight off your back. You won't have to worry about me." Ava walked away to examine the boiler room. Krueger followed behind her, like a tour guide. She peered down at the lower level then headed for the stairs. When they reached the bottom Krueger grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. He slammed his hands on either side of her head and pressed up against her. Ava didn't move. She stared into his eyes neutrally. He leaned in close and licked the shell of her ear.

"Because no one is allowed to kill you but me," he hissed. "I won't give anyone that pleasure. You're mine." He pulled back and licked his lips. He leaned forward with his head tilted.

… _Is he trying to kiss me? _Ava grabbed onto his shirt tightly then lifted her leg and gave him a hard nudge with her knee. He groaned and crumbled to the floor gripping his pelvis. Ava stepped over him.

"Send me back, I have business to finish." Ava ordered. Krueger looked up at him.

"I won't do that." He said.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll die and I won't have that unless it's by me." Suddenly he charged forward and slashed at her. With quick footwork she tugged herself to the right and lifted up her leg. It connected with his stomach producing a crunching sound before he sailed across the room, sliding along the floor on his back. Krueger coughed then stood rubbing his stomach.

"You're violent today." He commented.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now, Krueger. Send me back; I have a job to finish." Ava glared at him.

"No," Krueger appeared before her instantly. The corner of her upper lip twitched. "You're staying here." He didn't flinch when Ava slapped him.

"Bring me back." She commanded once more.

"No," Krueger's answer was final. Silence prevailed around them for a moment. Ava clenched her fists. Her eyes widened as she felt herself starting to shake. Naturally, she wasn't a violent person. She preferred verbal exchanges to physical exchanges. To her fists and kicks don't solve things. It gave her fulfillment to know she settled a dispute without causing a fight. It gave her confidence. However, she's finding it very hard to keep her fists to herself as Krueger stood smugly before her. He scratched at his chin with the middle claw as he observed her struggle to keep herself placid. He chuckled with amusement as he noticed the shaking of her arms. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened when he grazed his claws over her collarbone.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered into her ear. His voice was husky and vibrated through to her spine. Ava tugged away but he grabbed onto her. Surprisingly he didn't break through her skin with his claws. She growled in her throat but he tugged her forward. He pushed her up against the railing. It dug into her stomach painfully. Krueger pointed to something below them in the distance. Ava squinted to get a better look.

"It's not a planned surprise but since you're here, might as well." He whispered once more into her ear. His tongue darted out to taste the inside of her ear. Her hand came up instinctual to slap his face away and to cover her ear. She glared at him. He chuckled and nodded towards the direction he showed her. She turned but kept a wary eye on him. There was nothing. All she saw was a pipes hissing and the red hue the lights gave off. The lower level was deserted.

"I don't know—"

"Shhh, she's coming." Krueger gave her a lopsided evil grin. As if on cue a loud shriek filtered through the hissing gasses and raced her way. Ava leaned forward with shock as Blue came charging through a doorway. She screamed and cried as she ran. Blue's clothes were torn and shredded. She was missing a shoe and her hair was tangled. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned to look behind her. Ava couldn't see what was chasing her. But she knew one thing. It frightened Blue immensely. Her protective instinct burst through to her soul and she clung onto Krueger without thinking. She dug her nails into his sweater and shook him violently.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Ava growled.

"You've got it all wrong dear." Krueger tugged her forward. She struggled. "She was already here before you arrived. I just happened to notice you." He chuckled. Ava struggled violently. She kicked his legs, elbowed his chin, and shoved at his chest. But his grip was tight against her waist.

"Let me go! Release Blue immediately! Or don't blame me!" Ava shouted. Their faces centimeters apart and Krueger stole a kiss. It was random and unexpected. Ava froze, her eyes wide, and her world stopped. Her hands clutched onto his sweater as she lowered her eyes away from his face.

**-BREAK-**

"I've always wanted to do that." Krueger whispered. He trailed a claw down the center of her back. He chuckled when she didn't respond. Instead her gaze was fixed onto his chest. Her entire body had stopped shaking. Krueger fought against the urge to not lick into her mouth and claim her for his own. It would ruin the fun. It would ruin the chase. It would ruin his plan to own her completely. She was an intriguing being. Someone he's never met before. He's met hundreds of different personalities but hers was… unique. For one she admitted to being fanatically obsessed with him. He knew that she took the job with the department because of her fanatic obsession. Then there were her bold statements about him. And let's not forget her careless actions around him. He's never met anyone who could stand next to him for more than two seconds without screaming and running. Yet she managed to do it for ten and counting. She slaps him, touches him, and converses with him.

Whenever she was around, his clock went at a different speed and cycled a different time. She changes everything. She was a thorn in his plan to get revenge. She was an intruder. Someone he should be trying to get rid of. But when he saw her, cornered by that demon, he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to. She was a drug and he has a need to own her. Everything she is and was he will own.

"Really?" Ava finally spoke. But her tone was different. She still hadn't look up. Her eyes focused on his chest.

"I want to own everything there is to you. You will be mine and I'll make you the prettiest of them all." Krueger snickered.

"Them?" Ava looked up. A smirk crossed her face. Her fingers unwound from his sweater and danced up his chest. They sneaked behind his neck and locked there. She leaned into him. "Who are them?" She whispered seductively. Krueger did a double take. This was not Ava. Ava was just fighting him a minute ago. This was someone completely different. He pushed her way immediately and took two giant steps back. She stumbled before gripping the railing for balance. She didn't look up, instead focused on Blue's frenzied escape from whatever was chasing her. Her previous protective nature and worry was gone. Instead a calm and amused eye replaced her worry filled grey hues.

"Who are you?" Krueger asked. He held up his claws in defense. She turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a glare. The amusement was gone. Instead fire blazed as she glared at him.

"Who are you?" Krueger snarled.

"… I'm Ava Derricks." She said.

"No you're not."

"Don't tell me who I am or not!" Ava shouted. Blue's screams interrupted them. Ava leaned forward to get a better look at her. Blue was huddled into a corner and shielding her face. She shook harder than a Chihuahua. She shimmied closer to the wall and released a soul shattering wail.

"Blue!" Ava shouted. Krueger watched as worry exploded within her and without thinking. She climbed onto the railing and jumped. Krueger's eyes widened in surprise as he watched her land on a boiler and slid down the side of it to the ground. She sprinted for Blue and latched her hands onto the girl's shoulders.

"Blue! Wake up! It's an illusion!" She shouted. Blue thrashed and punched Ava accidently in the neck. She grunted. Krueger leaned onto the railing to watch. His nails raked against the metal. This was getting interesting. It seems Ava has forgotten about him in favor for that dumb bitch. Well, that can't happen now can it?

The urge to destroy her plans of saving that crying mess people called a woman but he held back. He was interested in seeing what she can do. The first time he met her he was surprised that she managed to pull not only herself but Patricia out of his world. And she achieved it without ripping his sweater to shreds or stabbing him. She did it with words. Words! How humiliated Krueger felt when he realized they had managed to escape with a mere set of words! His eyes narrowed and he dug his nails hard into the metal railing. Just the thought of what she did was boiling the anger within him. He felt the familiar mouth watering temptation of murder creep at the back of his throat. It was rising, urging him to do it. All he had to do was slash her throat! Yeah, that's it! That's all he had to do.

Then she'd be really furious. Ava, for the short amount of time he knows her, is big on saving people. She'll be really furious if he killed that dumb fuck before she could even try to use her fancy words on him. Krueger raised his claws and stared at them. A wide malevolent smirk spread across his face as he turned to look at Ava trying to pacify his victim.

_Play time! _He laughed soundless before leaving the railing.

**-BREAK-**

Blue knocked her elbow into Ava's chin as Ava moved forward to contain her arms. The illusion had its teeth and claws sunk deep into her sub consciousness. It's been minutes since Ava had started to attempt to cease her useless flailing. And Ava's achieved nothing but obtain bruises.

"Blue! Stop flailing! It's an illusion." Ava managed to grab one of her arms and pin it to the wall behind her. Blue still fought her though. "Listen to my voice, Blue. My name is Ava Derricks. We met at the gym. You asked me to join you guys but I declined. Remember me?" She asked. Blue didn't. Ava wasn't even sure if she heard her. Her voice only made Blue struggle harder. One of her legs came up and knocked into Ava's crotch area. She wasn't male but it still hurt like hell. The pain had her gasping and her grip on Blue loosened. The sudden release of pressure registered in Blue's mind as a chance to escape. Though she couldn't see Ava, Blue knew someone was there and she decided it was the enemy. With more strength than Ava thought she was capable at the moment; Blue shot forward and slammed her forehead into Ava's.

"FUCK!" Ava hollered, a slip of the mouth, and doubled over clutching her head. The sensation of being hit vibrated through her head, ringing and pounding on the walls of her skull. The pain was much worse. It left her gasping for breath and tears sliding down from the corners of her eyes.

"You look like you're having trouble, let me fix that for you." A voice, she didn't want to hear right now, snickered. Ava snapped her head up even though it hurts to see what he wanted. Krueger was protruding half way out of the wall. He had his claws hovering around Blue's neck and his other hand grasping her head, pulling it back painfully. The claws rubbed together with a disgusting _shtrk _sound as he smirked at her.

"No!" Ava shot forward but she was too late. Krueger was closer and faster. With satisfaction he dug his claws into Blue's throat and ripped everything out. Blood splattered uncontrollably around. Spasm took over Blue's motor functions. She shook uncontrollably, her eyes wide and suddenly aware. Krueger dropped her and she flopped to the floor doll-like, but not without making eye contact with Ava.

"Blue!" Ava shouted, twin streams of tears escaping her eyes. She slid across the floor on her knees, catching Blue mid-fall. The young girl was cradled in her arms, blood foaming out of her mouth and her eyes glazing over. "No, no, no, Blue, stay with me!' Ava fumbled with the wound at her neck but it was no use. Krueger tore everything out. Unless Ava had some kind of magic to put them all back, Blue was good as gone. Blue grabbed onto the collar of Ava's shirt with a bloodied hand. She pulled her forward. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. Not even a groan or a whisper of wind.

"Shhh," Ava hugged her tight and shushed her. "Relax, Blue. Trust me, it'll go by easier. Close your eyes and think of the happiest thought." She whispered. Blue's other arm came up and around Ava's back. She held her loosely, unable to gain the strength to apply any more pressure. Ava felt the life seep out of Blue. Soon her form dissolved in her arms and she fell forward grasping at nothing. It was then that Ava sobbed openly, letting out the grief and regret of not being able to help her. She was right there yet Blue had to suffer such a fate.

"Aw," Krueger cooed empathetically like he meant it. "I'm sorry she died." He mocked with sarcasm. "You'll be fine, what is it that they always say? She'll live on in your memories?" He asked with a smirk. Ava glared up at him with blood shot teary eyes. In all her years of practicing this profession she had never felt like this before. This intense hate she's feeling, it boiled and erupted within her. It was foreign to her body, she's only ever felt it in others' spirits, never her own. However now she understood completely how and why they were able to produce such hate. Krueger laughed at her.

"Let it go, honey! People live and people die! It's part of life!" He screamed enthusiastically. Ava sucked in a large breath and released it in haggard sobs. She looked down at the floor below her. Blue, her friend, was dead and he was taunting her! He was acting like he didn't just kill someone she tried to save!

"You killed her." She whispered.

"What was that honey?" Krueger placed a hand to his ear and leaned forward.

"You killed her," she repeated herself.

"Yeah, that's right, I did." He laughed.

"Why?" Her voice was but a whisper.

"Because I felt like it," Krueger shrugged.

"Just because you felt like it, you killed her?" Ava asked.

"Uh huh," Krueger chuckled. Ava clutched her hands into fists. Every single response Krueger gave was only fueling her rage. There was a tingling at her right hand. It bit and gnawed at her fingers. She grunted in discomfort and palmed it with her other hand, rubbing and pinching to get the tingling to stop.

"What's wrong? Is there something on your hand?" Krueger knelt down in front of her with a crude smile. His voice was teasing and lacking remorse.

"You killed her just because you wanted to." She said slowly. "Well," she looked up. "I'll kill you because I want to!" She shot up from her position and pushed him down. She raised her other hand ready to punch him when something shined in her eyes. She looked up and stared at the blade of a sword; a sword her right hand was holding, a sword she doesn't remember carrying. Krueger scrambled out from under her during her sudden confusion. He cursed and backed away.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked frantically. Ava tore her eyes away from the sword and stood slowly, almost menacingly.

"Does it matter?" Her voice sounded foreign to her, as if it wasn't hers. Her grip on the sword tightened. "Not like you'll live to find out." And she charged. She raised the sword and slashed down, taking off his arm. He hollered out a scream and clutched his armless shoulder. Perhaps it was instinct but Krueger did the most unexpected thing, he turned and ran.

"Where you going, bitch?" Ava shouted. "Come back here so I can butcher you!" She was losing control. Her actions, her words, they were all so foreign to her. She'd never say this stuff. She'd never lay a hand on anyone, not even someone as evil as Krueger. So what was she doing? She was attempting to mutilate and kill Freddy Krueger. That's what she's doing. So blinded by rage and the death of Blue, Ava chased after Krueger. She has become the hunter and tormentor and Krueger has become her prey. It was her turn to torture him. He's done it enough as it is. Yet, somehow, somewhere within her, Ava felt weird. Her rage was blinding, that was for sure. As she sliced at Krueger's back and he fell to the floor Ava felt a euphoric sensation settle over her. It was satisfying to hear that slashing and blood spurting sound. She felt the corner of her lips tug and twitch. But she fought it.

_No, I can't. I can't. Someone, someone stop me!_

* * *

A/N: And I'll end it there, leave you guys off a cliff and come back later to pick you guys up. It's a little mean but I think that'll get you guys a bit more addicted and come back for more. :D

Where do you think this is going?

Who is Ava really?

How's Krueger going to survive her sudden change in character?

What's happening at the facility after Blue died?

These are all questions you should be asking and evaluating.

Please do review and give me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Krueger ran. When asked he would deny it but he ran. He had victims in the past that turned on him. They became violent, their anger and violence surviving on their fear of him. There was Jason. He was the exception. That trash from Camp Crystal Lake. He was the worst decision Krueger has ever made. His mistake was that Jason never feared him. Jason was incapable of feeling fear unless faced by his mother. However Krueger wasn't his mother, the fear he imposed on Jason was artificial. It could never compare to the reality of his imposing fear of his mother. Krueger swore to never make that mistake again. He was only going to choose those who succumbed easily to fear, especially fear of him.

He slid to a stop in front of a humongous metal pot of boiling water. It was where all the heat originated from. The boiler room he chose as his controlled base was old in design. The cap to the pot of boiling water was originally missing, even when he chose the place. He never bothered to replace it. It scared a few of his earlier victims and he decided to keep it. Ava was right behind him. He watched the gleam of the sword she held in her hand. It swung loosely.

Krueger promised himself that he'd never make the mistake of choosing unqualified victims. It was safe to assume he broke his promise. He was horrible with promises.

Ava advanced slowly. The way she walked was casual and relaxed, much like how Krueger normally is. Except she didn't have the excited glow that Krueger was positive he had, he even felt it every time he chased his fearful, wide-eyed, victims. Ava's aura was one of satisfaction, content. It never wavered and it never swayed. It flowed steadily around her. Krueger crouched down and brought his razor hand in front of him. He adjusted his hat and readied himself for when she strike. He knows she's going to strike. Ava may have hid it well but underneath the way she presented herself, there was calculation. He could see it in her eyes.

"Come on, bitch! I'll rip you to shreds then defile your corpse in front of your tormented soul!" Krueger cackled. Ava stopped walking. She cocked her head, staring at him curiously. Then she laughed. Her shoulders shook as she collapsed with laughter. She bowed over at the waist dramatically before flipping herself upwards. Her hair flew at an exaggerated manner. A cynical smirk crossed across her lips. Her eyebrow rose in a mocking manner. The laugh that left her lips was more maniacal than anything.

"I'd like to see you try!" She charged. Her feet sprinted off the metal flooring, rattling the chains that held the catwalk together. Krueger charged forward as well. Despite his unfamiliarity with the move, Krueger tackled her mid section and threw her over his shoulder. Ava produced a strangled surprised gasp before she sailed straight and painful into the pot of boiling water behind him. The satisfying loud splash had Krueger rubbing his razors together and turning around to assess the damage he did to her. He knew what to expect.

There was going to be sizzling red skin curling off the muscles of her limbs and torso. Blood would gurgle out of her mouth and race out of her nose and eyes as she struggles to get out of the boiling pot of water that was staining red. Her muscles would be stripped clean of skin, bearing it for the world to see. It was a sight that he couldn't wait to see. He couldn't wait to hear her strangled cries for help, his help. The mere thought of had him tingling and rubbing his razors together even harder and faster. A wide excited grin spread across his chapped and scarred lips. The most exciting and wonderful sight he's only witnessed a handful times was going to be presented to him once more and in the most satisfying way.

Except it didn't; his smile fell.

The pot was empty and the water still. He peered at it curiously. It wasn't turning red with blood coloring and there were no floating burnt off flesh. Ava wasn't in it flailing around screaming at the top of her lungs. There were no muscles bear for the world to see, flesh and skin free. Krueger blinked.

Where was she?

**-BREAK-**

There was supposed to be pain. Ava knew it. Ava anticipated it the moment she saw Krueger haul her over his shoulder and the pot came into view. She closed her eyes and shielded her face as she sailed into it. She heard the crash. She felt the collision. However there was no pain. After the collision she felt nothing. Ava didn't dare open her eyes. Instead she spread out her fingers, wiggling them at the tips, feeling for something. Experience led her to expect to feel the water swishing and curving around her fingers, to feel a slight pressure, even the scalding burn of being cooked alive. However to her surprise she felt a hard surface beneath her. Suddenly the senses within her body flared alive. She could feel the hard surface poking into her shoulder blades, pushing against the back of her skull painfully, and jabbing into the bones of her limbs. It was quite uncomfortable.

There was a series of scrambled noises, loud and incoherent. She scrunched up her nose and groaned. Against her will, her body turned over onto its side and her arms reached out to the hard surface to push herself up onto her knees. The noises became a bit clearer, they were voices. What the voice said, she was still unsure. Ava shook her head then dared to open her eyes. Light invaded her corneas and stabbed straight through her lens. Ava grunted in discomfort as she closed her eyes once more, bowing her head over into her chest to avoid the light.

"Ava!" A familiar voice screamed the first word she could make sense of. Hands rested against her shoulder, guiding her to a wall. Ava rested against it when she felt its presence behind her, tickling the tactile senses on her shoulders.

"Ava, are you alright?" The same voice asked. Risking a chance, Ava peeled open her eyes. Staring straight at her face and blocking the light was Daniel's face. She slapped him without thinking. His eyes widened in surprise.

"… Sorry…" Ava barely registered herself saying sorry as she wondered why she slapped him. Daniel touched his stinging cheek gingerly before rubbing it.

"It's alright." He accepted her apology. "More importantly, are you alright?"

Ava looked past him. Standing behind him was the hotel manager and behind him, near the corner of the wall was Janice. She stared at Ava with an unreadable expression. Ava left Janice be for the moment and looked around the hall more. There was no trace of Tammy.

"Where's Tammy?" Ava asked as she struggled to stand. Daniel pushed her back down.

"Don't get up." He said.

"Why?" Ava asked immediately.

"… I'm just worried… We found you passed out on the floor. It's been ten minutes since then and you've only just woken up. I think a bit of precaution is in order." Daniel said. Ava glared at him.

"I'm fine." Ava grumbled as she shrugged off his hands and stood. Daniel practically plastered himself to her when she stumbled a bit. She pushed him back a bit, reassuring him that she wasn't going to fall over and proceed to die a slow painful death.

"Where's Tammy?" She asked again. Daniel turned back to look at Janice. Janice looked away. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Tammy disappeared." Daniel answered.

"…" Ava pushed past Daniel. "Janice, may I have a word with you?" She asked, softly and politely. Janice looked at her surprised but hid it well behind a skeptical look.

"Why?" She even asked. Ava didn't answer her. She walked past the woman and continued down the hallway. The atmosphere lifted. There was no pressure pressing down on her shoulders. The imposing weeping feel that pressurized her heart was gone. Tammy was truly gone. Seconds later, the click of Janice's impossibly high heels followed after her. Ava found herself clutching her hands into fists as the sounds of Janice's heels neared. Several images of how Janice can kill her with those heels flashed past her mind, thanks to her active imagination. Ava rolled her eyes, like Janice would have the guts to do that herself.

Ava led Janice into one of the empty rooms. When Janice entered Ava slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned around and leaned heavily onto the door. Janice stood before her with her heels crossed and her hands on her hips. A displeased but determined look settled over her face.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Ava asked; her voice controlled. She felt her anger rising. She knew it was soon before she loses herself but she was willing to give Janice this small time frame between her now and her when she lost control of her anger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Janice dared to play that card.

"Don't joke. Don't you fucking joke about it!" Ava couldn't help but scream. Janice startled a bit. "Tammy told me everything. How could you? Is this the oath you took when you decided upon your fate, the job you dedicated yourself to for the rest of your life? If this is the oath you took then I'd hate to tell you, you took the wrong oath! We don't do things like this, Janice! It's against the code and most of all, our oath to protect and purify!"

That speech got a rise out of Janice. She uncrossed her heels and took a menacing step forward. The determined look on her face morphed into disgust.

"Listen to yourself! Do you hear yourself when you talk? You sound like some stupid hero from a cheesy 90s movie! Get over yourself; like you were so perfect after taking that stupid oath." Janice snarled.

"Janice, enough is enough. What you've done to Tammy is unforgivable. Where is she?" Ava took a step forward, unwilling to back down. Janice had gone too far.

"What makes you think I know where she is?" Janice pushed.

"Because you changed her, you manipulated her poor fragile soul into what it is today. She is under your control. Where is she?" Ava asked a final time. Janice studied her.

"Janice!"

"I'll never give her to you." Janice hissed.

"Janice, stop this instantly! Hand her over, now!" Ava stuck her hand out. Janice shook her head.

"No, you see, I'm not giving her to you. You're not taking anything else away from me. I've had enough of you! Why couldn't you just roll over and die?" Janice sobbed. "I hate you! You're the worst of them all! You keep talking about keeping our oath but the one who needs to keep her oath the most is you! If it's anyone who needs to be purified it's you! You're the worst of them all! You've taken all you can from me! Why do you have to dig to the bottom and steal everything till there's nothing left?" Her sobs became worse.

Ava took a step back. Her determined look transformed into confusion then sympathetic disapproval. She kept her hand out.

"I've never stolen anything from you. I'm sorry about our past but we can't change any of that. You of all people should know that Janice… I know you've tried… I've seen it." Ava said her voice much calmer. "Give me her soul, Janice. It's unfair for you drag an innocent soul into this. This is between you and me, keep it between us. Don't drag others into it. Tammy still has a chance. Give her to me so I can help her."

Janice stared at her. The tears never fell from her eyes but it might have. She looked as miserable as a woman who had cried for days. Her hands shook as she palmed at the locket hanging around her neck. In the back of her mind, Ava slapped herself for not realizing the locket was Tammy's holding chambers. Janice rarely wore lockets, she preferred jewels.

"Please," Ava urged her as Janice's fingers curled around it. Janice gave her another look. "Keep this between you and me, no one else." Ava's word proved effective when Janice tore off the necklace viciously and tossed the locket over to Ava. Ava caught it and held it to her heart. She closed her eyes and focused onto the locket encased within the heat of her hand. It pulsed with energy, hard and angered. She sighed. There was a lot of work to do if she ever hoped to salvage what's left of Tammy.

"Thank you," Ava said before she turned to open the door.

"This isn't over!" Janice shouted just as Ava placed a foot out of the room. "Sooner or later I will make you pay for all the wrong and sins you've brought upon yourself." She declared.

A cold chuckle left Ava's lips. "I don't doubt that." She whispered.

**-BREAK-**

The midnight air bit into Ava's skin as she walked calmly home. She wound the locket around her neck, instantly feeling the pulsating hatred that Tammy lashed out. Janice had destroyed her. Tammy, an unfortunate soul caught between Janice's hatred for Ava. Ava wanted to say sorry, she wanted to cry for Tammy but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Crying and apologizing wasn't going to help Tammy. If she truly wanted to help Tammy she'd dedicate herself to purifying the hatred from what's left of her soul. Tammy was originally a weak soul filled with distraught and cried constantly. When Ava found her, she was on the verge of disappearing into the universe. Ava wasn't sure what was left of her soul and if purifying her wouldn't make her disappear like she almost did years ago.

The familiar door to the facility appeared before her faster than she expected. Surprised she turned around to stare at the road she walked on. It stretched out into the distance, a distance that she walked. She knew for a fact that it was a long distance but the walk seemed shorter. Ava sighed before pushing the door opened. The first thing she heard was the silence. Normally the lobby was active with people chatting or signing in materials such as mail or packages. However that night, despite it being midnight, was too quiet. The night shift front desk receptionist looked up. She stared at Ava solemnly.

"Welcome back, Ms. Derricks." She greeted quietly.

"… Thanks…" Ava walked on to the elevators. She watched the numbers descend from the top floor.

"Ms. Derricks!" The receptionist called before scurrying over to her. Ava turned.

"Yes?"

"… Um-I'm not sure if it'd be any significance to you but we lost another one tonight." She whispered. Ava's fingers twitched. She already knew who it was. She didn't need to be told. She was there. She failed Blue. However she held her tongue and looked the receptionist straight in the eyes.

"Who?" She asked, despite her wanting to scream Blue's name out loud.

"Blue Munroe," She responded in a quiet sadden voice.

"… Thank you for telling me." Ava patted her shoulder. The elevator dinged behind her. She turned to board it. The receptionist nodded and waved good bye as the doors closed.

The dorms were quiet but no one was sleeping. All the doors were opened. The lights were out. The girls sat on their beds, huddled together with their roommate and mourning in silence. Ava came upon Blue's dorm. She peered in. Blue's roommate sat there alone, staring at the opposite bed. It was made neatly with baby blue floral bed spreads. There was bottled water atop the bedside drawer and a framed picture of a family. Ava recognized the young looking girl with dyed electric purple hair. It contrasted the red hair Ava knew Blue to have naturally. The picture was of her family. Tests and report cards were taped to the walls surrounding Blue's side of the room. Ava slumped against the door to stare at the papers. Each one of them presented proof that Blue was smart and most likely going somewhere after high school.

"Blue was easily mistaken for a genius." The roommate spoke suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, Blue studied so hard for those grades. She had a dream of leaving this place, this nightmare, and making something of herself. Her parents were hippies. They've never really had a job. They've never really had an education, focusing their time on the movement. By the time they came to their senses, time has passed and they were raising a child together. Blue always spoke about proving to her parents that they could make it in the world. She dreamt about supporting her parents, giving them fat lumps of money as allowance, and paying their bills. She also dreamt about shoving it into those snobs' faces."

"Snobs?"

"Kids who made fun of Blue for having hippie parents, they called her disgusting, filthy, and a slut or whore despite the fact that none of it was true and evidence is clear as day. They would proposition her. They asked questions such as 'how much for a night, whore?'" The roommate explained further.

"… Sounds like you were really close friends with Blue." Ava assumed. The roommate looked up.

"We were the best of friends. I've known her since we were children. Blue never wanted to come here but her father fell ill suddenly and to pay his hospital bills Blue accepted the offer…"

"What about you? Why are you here?" Ava asked.

"I followed her here. Her parents were worried about her accepting such a dangerous job even if it paid a large sum of cash. I don't have parents. No one would miss me if something happened so I volunteered to come with her. The department gladly accepted me. I think… I'll give my salary over to them so they can pay for hospital bills. Without Blue around and the income of her hard work, they'll drown fast into debt." The roommate looked down at her feet. Her shoulders shook and she produced a strangled cry.

Ava's heartstrings tugged tight against her as she listened to Blue's friend cry. Her guilt sky rocketed as she realized that her chance of saving such heartbreak was given and she failed. She didn't try hard enough. Perhaps if she had stopped Krueger a fraction of a second earlier Blue would still be here. There wouldn't be a need for these tears to be shed. Ava bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault. We knew the risks and possibilities when we accepted this job."

"I'm sorry." Ava turned and left. The cries of Blue's friend accompanied her to her room. The door to her shared room with Priscilla was closed. She frowned as she eyed the other doors. They were all opened and it was their door that was closed. Suspiciously Ava turned the knob on the door. It was unlocked. She walked in. The room was dark. The lights were out except for the bathroom. Light slipped into the room through the crack underneath the door. A shadow, presumably Priscilla's, shifted about. Ava closed the door softly and walked towards her bed. She ventured carefully, not sure if turning on the light would agitate Priscilla. It seems the entire building was in mourning and despite their mourning being silent and normal; Ava's getting weird vibes as if she's walking on egg shells and if she cracks one open they'd all pounce.

She sat down at her bed and took off her shoes. Her eyes trailed over to the bedside drawer. As expected there was a small plastic cup with a pill in it. She looked at and then at the bathroom. The urge to flush it down the toilet was tempting. However memories of Krueger's sudden intrusion into her work frustrated her.

_I don't feel like dealing with you tonight. _She thought as she grabbed the cup and threw the pill into her mouth. She downed it with a large gulp of water. Slightly horrified at taking a pill, Ava dropped the plastic cup to the floor and laid back. She stared up at the white ceiling and listened to Priscilla shuffling about in the bathroom. Slowly her eyes slipped shut as sleep claimed her.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this story. Recently I got a review from a reader and her review suddenly gave me that nudge to continue and update.

Thank you! :D

Please do leave a review and tell me what you think. They make it so easy now, just click on the box and type your review. I got to say, I'm loving this new version of leaving reviews a lot better than the old one. I hope they keep this one. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The thing about drugs is they made Ava uncomfortable. She hated them. Despite taking them voluntarily Ava couldn't rid the uncomfortable feeling, even in her sleep. She turned onto her side and snuggled into her pillow; hoping sleep would take control again. There was no such luck for her. Sleep refused to cooperate and she found herself turning over once more, frustrated. Despite knowing it was her imagination, Ava swore she could feel the drugs working through her blood stream. She swore she could feel it traveling to her mind and tinkering with the section that controlled dreams. Her eyes snapped open and she scrambled to sit up on her bed. She brought her legs up and ran a hand through her hair. She combed out the tangles then leaned back against the headboard. An exhausted sigh left her lips.

She knew taking the pill was a bad idea but her desire to avoid Krueger was much stronger. Now she regretted it. Uncomfortably she shook her head and scratched it with her nails. Pills always gave her the creeps. Ava forced her hands to release her head before she scratched deep into her scalp. Tiredly she pulled back the blanket and trudged to the bathroom. Distractedly she spared Priscilla's bed a glance. Priscilla slept peacefully snuggled into her pillow. She squinted as Priscilla's aura pulsed out widely. But as soon as it did, it constricted, returning to normal. Ava shook her head. She must have been more tired than she had originally thought. Continuing on with her original plan, Ava closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. The hissing of water spraying out was louder than it originally was. The cold dark morning air fogged over the window in their bathroom. The window was high up, at the level of the top of the shower door. She reached up to place her palm against. It was ice cold. She pulled back.

The mirror fogged over as steam filled the bathroom. She stripped and turned to look at the mirror. The memory of Krueger flashed before her inner eyes. With a frown she rested the mirror against the wall.

_Better safe than sorry, _she reasoned as she entered the shower and slipped the door shut. The heated water cascaded down her arms and back as she leaned against. It numbed her tactile senses, giving her that weird fattening sensation. Ava tilted her head back and sighed in content as the water changed paths and rushed down her face, wetting her hair and easing the headache that began to build.

The shower she expected to spend an hour on only lasted thirty minutes. She spent most of it sitting on the floor of the shower, trying to fall asleep, but eventually she scrubbed herself clean from head to toe. Not long after she ventured back into the room with her towel wrapped tightly against her body. In her arms were her street clothes. She dumped it into the hamper at the foot of her bed before getting her pajamas. She pulled them on and sat at her bed drying her hair. Her eyes drifted to Priscilla. She was still sleeping though she had flipped onto her back.

The last time Ava interacted with her, Ava had yelled at the girl. She hadn't meant to. It was just the way she felt at the moment. Priscilla was a nice girl, from what she gathered, but that moment when she demanded to know why Ava hadn't answered her calls, Priscilla resembled a whining teenager. Whining teenagers pissed Ava off. She disliked them for being spoiled, bratty, and unrealistic. They had no idea what the real world was like yet they assumed they did and others didn't. Priscilla's action agitated her and she presented her agitation.

_Perhaps a sorry is in order? _She wondered to herself as she massaged her scalp then wrapped the towel around the tips of her hair. She looked away from Priscilla's sleeping form. A sudden moan had her looking back up. Her eyes zeroed in on Priscilla's mouth as another moan escaped her lips. Ava cocked her head as Priscilla flipped onto her stomach and tucked her hands underneath her chin. A strangled moan escaped her lips once more before her breath hitched. Ava stilled her movements as she focused on Priscilla.

The moans became incessant as Priscilla turned from side to side. Her legs were pulled into her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. Her eyebrows creased together as another moan escaped her mouth, this one particularly loud. Priscilla's chest heaved as she continued to sleep. She turned over onto her back and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her breathing evened out fast.

"So it is a sleeping habit…" Ava whispered into the dark.

"Why'd you kill Blue?" Priscilla said. Ava startled.

"Excuse me?" Ava shrieked softly. Had she awakened Priscilla but if she had why had Priscilla asked such a question? Priscilla didn't answer her back. Priscilla didn't even move. Her breathing was even and quiet. Suspiciously Ava got up off her bed. She walked across the room. She stopped an inch away from Priscilla's bed. She leaned over Priscilla's face to get a good look at her in the dark. Priscilla's eyes were still closed. She was still asleep.

_Had she said it in her dream? _Ava wondered. Then her eyes widened and she took a step back. That didn't make sense. Priscilla took the pill. She should be dreaming. Yet here she was, speaking in her sleep. Ava knew of people who spoke in their sleep, regardless of dreaming. However Priscilla never spoken in her sleep before, she thrashed around and moaned but never spoke. The theory of her dreaming was growing stronger and Ava grew worried. She eyed the bedside drawer. The cup was empty and the bottle was half empty; evidence that Priscilla took her pill. However Ava was still doubtful. From personal experience she knew that there are lots of ways to fake taking a pill. She does it every night. Why it'd be strange to find someone else in this facility doing it was beyond her.

Ava resumed her spot at Priscilla's bedside again. Once again she leaned over her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before gently leaning down further. Their foreheads touched and she closed her eyes. A flash of Krueger's face before her inner eye made her gasp and pull back. She crashed to the floor loudly. Ava clutched her head as the image expanded within her mind. His eyes were maniacal and possessed the arrogance of an obnoxious winner. His laugh echoed within the walls of her mind. The laugh that had followed her the first day she met Krueger. Ava clutched her head as it grew louder and louder. The image of his face expanded as he opened his mouth wide to let the laugh increase in volume. Ava bowed into her stomach as she tried to force it out of her mind. Krueger's image raised his clawed hand and with an extremely loud triumphant laugh slashed at her inner eye. Ava screamed.

"What? What? What's wrong…? Ava?" Priscilla shot out of bed and was by Ava's side immediately. She looked worried. Ava looked at her horrified. She pushed her away and scrambled out of the room.

"Ava!" Priscilla shouted after her but Ava kept going. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away. The image began to fade as she rode the elevator down to the ninth floor. It was deserted, as it should be in the early dark hours of morning. Ava by passed all the other rooms, heading straight for the gym. She didn't have a habit of going to gyms but it served its purpose when she was frustrated or when she just needed to think. She fumbled about against the gym walls looking for the light switch. Eventually her hands fumbled past a hard plastic budge on the wall. She flipped it upwards. The lights came on. She flinched away and glared at the walls as her eyes adjusted.

Slowly she made her way over to the storage room where they kept sporting equipment. Without looking Ava picked up a basketball from the racks and jogged back out into the gym. She chose the closest basket. Standing several feet away from it she began dribbling the ball in place. A minute passed and she began jogging around the basket's court while dribbling the ball. Another minute passed and she made a shot at the basket. The ball sailed straight through it without hassle or touch. Ava swooped forward, intercepted the ball, and made another round around the court, towards the basket once more. She did a lay-up this time. The ball wasn't as smooth but it went it after a battle with the basket that left the hoop vibrating.

Why did she see Krueger's face when she attempted to peek into Priscilla's mind?

Was Priscilla really not taking her pills?

What's Priscilla's connection to Krueger other than predator and prey?

What more was there that Ava didn't know about?

How dangerous was this job really?

What were her chances of salvaging as many souls as possible?

Does Priscilla know about Blue's death?

What was Priscilla hiding?

There were so many questions that Ava asked herself as she played a one man game of basketball, a game that she came up with by herself. It was designed for her and her only. She came up with it through her years of spending time in the gym whenever she was troubled with a job. It wasn't something she created on purpose. It just came to her naturally. Ava cursed as she missed a shot. The questions swarmed her. They circled around her head, taunting her. They've hidden their answers too well. She couldn't find it. She was beginning to feel frustrated. With a growl she quickened her pace, upped the strength and aggressiveness she used to play this one man basketball game.

Quietly the sun crept up the window, providing her with warmth and extra light. She paid it no mind as she dribbled the ball and glared at the hoop. Sweat dripped down onto the gym floor as she ran forward, did a twirl, and threw the ball up into the basket over her shoulder. It circled around the hoop before slipping through. Ava circled around to grab the ball. She dribbled it and turned back around to make another round. There was so much she didn't understand. She still needed the answers to the questions she asked ever since the beginning of this game.

Sudden clapping stopped her. She paused in her steps to turn to the gym's doors. She stared wide-eyed at Dr. Frederick Hanson. He was dressed in long light blue and red striped pajama pants and wrinkled wife beater. His hair was in disarray with stray strands sticking up at odd angles. There was an appreciative smile on his face as he dropped his hands and walked into the gym. Ava flipped her hair back and settled the ball on her right hip. She eyed him as he approached her.

"That's some game you've got there." He said as a greeting.

"… What are you doing here?" Ava asked; her voice accusing for no reason.

He laughed light heartedly.

"My bedroom's right below where you are standing. I heard the dribbling. Since it hadn't stopped for hours I decided to come up and see what's up." Fred answered. He eyed the ball on Ava's hip.

"Can't sleep?" He deduced.

"It's been stressful lately." Ava answered back.

"Yeah, it's always stressful in this facility. The whole got-to-catch-Krueger aura gets to everyone." Fred smiled tiredly. Ava nodded. She stared down at the ball then at the hoop. She returned her gaze to Fred.

"Care for a one-on-one?" Fred asked as he nodded to the basket. The corner of Ava's lips pulled up into a smirk. She tossed the ball at Fred hard and fast.

"You're on."

Fred smirked as he started to dribble the ball. She stepped in front of him in a crouch as she eyed the ball and the way he moved. Fred moved left, she moved right. He moved right, she moved left. There was no way she was letting Fred pass her. Fred's smirk widened when he realized he wasn't passing her that easily.

"For a psychic you're pretty adept to this. I thought psychics didn't indulge themselves in sports." Fred attempted conversation. Ava smiled wide, bearing the perfect row of teeth she owned. She knew that tactic, distract the opponent with conversation than escape their defense when they loosen up.

"I wasn't always a psychic. My powers didn't blossom immediately from birth. I used to be a normal kid like the rest of them." Ava sprinted to her right just as Fred made an attempt at his left. He cursed a little under his breath as he glared at Ava's eyes. She glared back but mischievously.

"Got to try harder than that, Fred," Ava smiled. Fred chuckled.

"I guess with skills like yours I'd never pass with such tactics." He praised her.

"Why thank you," Ava accepted the compliment with no complaints or embarrassment.

"However that's not all I got." Fred whispered. Ava blinked curiously. She startled when Fred appeared before her, invading her personal space. On instinct she stumbled back to prevent them from touching. It was against the laws of basketball after all. Taking this chance Fred sailed past her and made a shot for the basket. Delayed by her sudden shock, Ava turned around just in time to see the ball slip through the basket.

An amazed laugh escaped her lips as she watched the ball bounce on the gym floor. Fred picked it up and hugged it to his stomach. He smiled at Ava.

"For a nerd you have amazing skills in the sporting department." Ava commented. Suddenly she was feeling playful. Was it a residue of peeking into Priscilla's mind? She wasn't sure. All she knew was she was suddenly feeling carefree and Fred was a part of it. Fred grinned.

"I wasn't always a nerd, like you weren't always a psychic. I spent majority of my high school years skipping classes and being the typical jock that picked on the nerds. I excelled in sports and well… that didn't take me too far when I got into a car accident and my abilities to do my best in football disappeared. I was taken off the team and suddenly my grades mattered again. That's when I became a nerd, eventually I went to college and got my doctorate, and here I am." Fred looked around the gym with nostalgia.

"… What a story, you should sell it to a writer." Ava teased.

"Har, har, har," Fred teased back. Ava snickered. Then Fred yawned.

"Sorry for keeping you up all night. I tend to have a habit of playing basketball when I'm stressed or can't sleep." Ava stepped forward to take the basketball from Fred. He waved a hand dismissively at her.

"It's ok. I've been meaning to talk to you anyway. It's nice that we can talk without interruptions from the staff. I can't get a minute away from them other than to sleep at night." Fred said.

"Talk to me?" Ava dribbled the ball before making a shot. It went in. Fred whistled.

"Yeah, I wanted to get to know you better." Fred explained.

"Why?" Ava made another shot. Fred clapped.

"You seem extremely interested in Freddy Krueger." Ava missed the next shot. Ball forgotten and rolling away, she turned to look at Fred.

"… I am… what of it?" She spoke slowly. Fred shrugged.

"Nothing really, just I've never seen someone, much less a girl, so interested and excited to meet Freddy Krueger. You didn't even have any objections in working on your first day here. You weren't prepared or even briefed on what to expect. You just jumped into it, went with Hershel's flow of things." Fred said. Ava tore her gaze away to go pick up the ball that had travelled half way across the gym.

"I've been… a psychic for most of my life. I used to be normal but ever since my abilities blossomed my life revolved around it. I've seen things a child shouldn't see. I've experienced more than the oldest human alive. I've seen so much in ten years than the entire human race's seen in a millennia. Freddy Krueger is intriguing. He's different, a rare few in a billion. I'll admit I've never seen a spirit like him. I've heard of them but Freddy Krueger intrigued me the most because of his free will. He can do whatever he wants. He has decisions to make. He has opinions. He has a mind. That's not something you see every day in a spirit, much less an angry and vengeful soul. He might not have the sense of a living human being. He doesn't have remorse nor does he see the wrong of his choices but he has a lot more free will than the spirits I've dealt with have. In fact, I think he's the only one." Ava picked up the ball and turned to face Fred from across the gym.

"That is why I'm intrigued and was excited to meet Freddy Krueger."

"… Wow… I guess being who you are; you really can't stop it if you feel that way." Fred scratched his head.

"I don't expect you to understand. After all, what kind of person would be attracted to such danger, even at the immediate and definite risk of their life other than an insane person?" Ava shook her head. She headed for the storage room. She placed the ball back on the rack.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a psychic?" Fred appeared at the storage room's doorway.

"No." The answer was simple. Ava never regretted her abilities. She never looked back at the years she missed out on being a child, a preteen, and a teenager. She understood why it was her that the universe wanted and she was grateful for it.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I understand why it has to be me and I understand that without me the universe isn't balanced. My job isn't to help people reconnect with their lost ones. My job is to provide stability and purification to those who can't help themselves." Ava wasn't sure why she was telling Fred all these things. She never divulged her job or any of her opinions in another person. She didn't trust them enough to do it, especially the living. They were deceitful and betrayed easily. However Fred just gave her this relaxed feeling. She had a gut feeling that told her Fred was trustworthy. He wouldn't betray the knowledge she instilled upon him. He was the one exception to the trillions of selfish emotionally-detached liars.

Fred smiled sadly. He looked at his watch.

"It's eight o' clock. Wow you've been here for a while, want to catch some breakfast?" Fred asked. His smile was blinding.

"Sure," Ava accepted with a small smile of her own.

* * *

A/N: So I guess you can call this a filler but then again it's kind of not. This chapter is a little crucial to the story line.

Please leave me a review detailing what you thought of chapter 8.

I can't wait to hear from you. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The dining hall was mostly empty when Ava and Fred walked through the doors. Several of the girls hung around the tables near the windows while the staff ate at the center tables, quietly chatting. Ava passed by the girls heading straight for the food lay out on the long table at the other end of the dining hall. Fred followed after her. He nodded to the staff when they bypassed them. Ava spared them a glance but no more. She didn't really know the staff, she barely recognized the girls. Breakfast was scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and some mashed potatoes. A pitcher of orange juice sat innocently next to a stack of plastic cups. Coffee was kept warm in the coffee maker.

Fred handed her a glass plate. She smiled at him as they made their way down the long table, taking a bit of everything.

"Coffee or orange juice?" Fred asked as he picked up the pitcher and pot. Ava grabbed two plastic cups.

"Juice, please," she requested. Fred rolled his eyes but poured her a cup of orange juice and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"You have something against coffee?" He asked as they made their way over to an empty table.

"Actually I do. I can't take caffeine."

"Allergic?"

"It messes with my senses… abilities…" Ava took a bite of the bacon. It was a bit salty but edible. She sipped at the orange juice and casted her eyes out the window. It was halfway across the dining hall but she was able to make out the various rows of houses, each one almost identical to the next one and the next one. The grass around each house was green and stood out amongst the shade of beige on the houses' walls. To top off the perfect suburban neighborhood image, the sky was cloudless blue with a shining sun warming the earth beneath it.

"Today's such a nice day." Fred smiled.

"Uh huh," Ava spoke around the toast she shoved into her mouth. After such vigorous exercise her stomach was begging her for food. It was willing to accept anything. To satisfy it, Ava shoved all sorts of food on her plate down her throat. It was not lady-like to eat as she was eating and normally she ate with much more grace but it's been a while since she visited a gym and did something like play basketball for hours. It was a habit but a habit she hadn't indulged in a while. Fred stared for a while as she shoveled off her plate within ten minutes. He nibbled softly onto the toast in his hand, his plate a quarter full. Ava ignored him as she drank the rest of her orange juice in one large gulp.

"You must have been hungry." He exclaimed when she scraped the last of her mashed potatoes off the plate and into her mouth. Ava arched a brow. To her it was obvious why she was so hungry. It should have been obvious to him too but apparently she had guessed wrong.

"Exercise does that to a person." She commented before getting up, taking her plate and cup.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of a few personal things." Ava turned to place the plate and cup in the plastic bin of dirty dishes.

"Wait," Fred called after her as she headed for the doors. She turned. "The job has to continue despite the loss of our own. I know it's cruel of me to ask this of you but could you possible do an extra session later on this afternoon?"

Ava stared at him. Did she want to see Krueger again after so little time apart? The last time she met was fuzzy in her memories. She wasn't so sure what happened but she had a general idea. If her theory was correct, it would be a horrible idea to meet Krueger so soon. It would cause a lot of complications for her. Ava opened her mouth to reject his offer but stopped herself when she noted the pleading shine in Fred's eyes. It was hopeful and wishing. He was wishing for her to say yes. A shot of empathy soared through to her heart. It stabbed her viciously as she looked around the dining hall. It was a weekday. Majority of the girls were at school but a large amount of them stayed, deciding to take a day off.

Death within this facility happened often. However it never numbed the feeling of loss that these people felt. The one who died was someone they interacted with after all. She was a breathing and active human girl who smiled and had a personality. These people weren't cold hearted. Their blood didn't run cold. They couldn't possibly go on as if nothing had happened.

Ava sighed. She hated her empathy sometimes. It caused her to do stupid things when it stabs at her heart.

"Sure, why not," she responded. A smile spread across Fred's face. He tried to hide it quickly but Ava saw it clearer than the cloudless blue sky outside the window. She let it go. It was a sensitive morning after all. She nodded her head before heading out the dining hall doors.

The elevator brought her back up to the tenth floor. The doors were closed now. She wasn't sure if there was anyone else on the floor. There was no movement behind any doors and she couldn't hear voices either. The room she shared with Priscilla was locked. Ava cursed. Priscilla must have locked it on her way out. She stood there for a while wondering what she should do. Laziness prevented her from just turning around and riding the elevator down to the lobby and asks for an extra key. It was early and she was feeling the pull of sleep once more. Minimal body movement was preferred. However she found herself turning on her heels and dragging herself back to the elevator.

**-BREAK-**

The lobby was just as dead as it always had been. The receptionist had been changed once more. This time it was a man who sat there reading the sports section of the morning paper. Ava approached the desk and leaned onto it. Feeling like a girl, she stuck her foot out behind her, swaying it with her toes pointed onto the floor. The man looked up.

"Hi," he said.

"Good morning," Ava greeted with a straight face.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm locked out of my room. My roommate left and locked the door before I can get to my key…" Ava pointed to the elevator.

"I see…" The man got up from the chair and unlocked the door behind him. Ava stared as he pushed the door open and flicked on the light.

"What's your room number?"

"Fourteen."

He disappeared into the room. There was a bit shuffling about before he reappeared with an extra key with a paper taped to it. On the paper was the number fourteen. He turned off the light and locked the door. Ava accepted the key as he held it out to her. Her eyes trailed to the door.

"You guys sure are tight on security." She commented. He laughed.

"This facility deals with… well you know who… we have to be uptight about security. Even the slightest mistake and he can get out."

Ava nodded her head. It made sense. They didn't really know what they were dealing with. Krueger could have some hidden ability that he hadn't shown. She thanked him and headed back into the elevator quickly. It brought her back up to the tenth floor. She traveled fast to her room and unlocked the door. The lights were out. Sunlight poured in through the one window between Priscilla's and her beds. The floor beneath the rays was warm. She curled her toes into the warmth as she closed the door. Ava peered at the bathroom door. It was wide open and Priscilla wasn't inside.

_Now's my chance…_ She thought guiltily as she locked the door. No need for someone to walk in on her committing a crime. Officially feeling guilty down to the last tip of her bones, Ava searched through Priscilla's desk. She pulled open drawers, shifted through papers, notebooks, and personal effects. There were no pills. Ava opened every small container she could find. Inside was everything but pills. Her eyes trailed over to the bed. They, the girls, didn't have much in the facility. They prevented themselves, much like Ava, in getting too attached to the living. They could go any moment. If the pills weren't on or in Priscilla's desk then there was only one place it would be, on or around her bed.

Ava wasn't good at profiling the living but personal experience led her to believe that anyone who's hiding pills they were supposed to take would want to keep it close to them. They couldn't very well carry it around with them. That was too dangerous. There was a high chance of getting found out that way, a sudden knock-over of the purse, friends going through the purse looking for something, a random search.

Carefully, with the tips of her fingers, Ava smoothed down the top of the mattress, comforter and all. She didn't disturb the comforter's position nor did she wrinkle it. However Priscilla made it was how Ava left it. The top of the mattress was smooth. There were no bumps or feels of stitches that suggested her hiding the pills underneath it. Ava moved on to the pillow. This time she picked it up and turned it upside down. She held onto the pillow while she shook it vigorously. The easiest way of seeing if someone had something hidden in their pillows was to shake it without restraint. Nothing fell out much to her disappointment. Ava huffed in frustration. She turned her gaze back onto the bed. She froze.

Wedged into the corner of the bed against the wall was a brown wooden box with a curved top. It sat innocently minding its own business but Ava knew better. That box was anything but innocent. She dropped the pillow onto the bed and reached over to the box. It was wedged in tight. She had to tug on it with both hands, scraping her finger tips in the process, to get it out. The wall and bed corner released it with a dramatic pop and Ava fell back. She stumbled a little. The box was plain from front to back, top to bottom. The wood still shined brilliantly but Ava guessed it might have been decades old. Curious and anxious to see what was inside, Ava pulled open the lid. Her eyes widened as she was greeted by a box full of Hypnocil. There had to be at least a year's worth of pills in there.

_Priscilla… what have you gotten yourself into? _Ava wondered with horror. The pills entranced her as she stared at them sitting there innocently, not knowing what's going on. She ran her fingers over the top ones. Her eyes glanced over at the underside of the lid. There was something scratched into it. She brought it closer to her eyes to get a better look.

"… To my precious granddaughter, you've always had the brightest smile…" It read.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted her. Ava dropped the box, spilling pills all over the floor, and spun around. Standing at the door was Priscilla. She had her bag hanging off her arm and an enraged panic expression on her face.

"Priscilla—"

"What are you doing?! Don't go through my stuff!" Priscilla charged into the room, slamming the door. She dropped her bag on her way towards Ava. On instinct Ava backed away. Several pills cracked underneath her feet.

"Why are you not taking the pills?" Ava asked instead of explaining herself. She had reason and even though it was a crime, Priscilla's refusal to take the pills was the larger issue at hand. Priscilla looked down and panicked. She dropped to her knees instantly and began scooping the pills back into the box.

"It's none of your business. Stay out of it." She snapped.

"You're wrong, Priscilla. It is my business. Why aren't you taking the pills?" Ava stood her grounds. Priscilla closed the lid on the box and stood. She glared at Ava.

"Like you take your pills," she snarled. A surprised expression passed through Ava's face for a fraction of a second. "That's right; I know you flush it down the toilet every night. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Do you know how dangerous it is to avoid taking the pills? Krueger can kill you!" Ava took a step forward. She normally wasn't an aggressor. But she's been feeling off for hours now. Aggression seems to release that uncomfortable anxiety she's been feeling.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You're wrong! You're wrong!" Priscilla shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Priscilla, you can't poss—! " Suddenly Priscilla charged forward and pushed Ava with all her might. Losing her footing Ava stumbled dangerously backwards. Her back collided with the window and it cracked underneath her weight. Priscilla screamed as Ava fell through the now broken window. Gravity took over immediately. Ava scrambled against it as she tried to grasp a ledge or anything to stop her fall. She didn't scream. She couldn't. However Priscilla was doing a mighty job screaming for both of them. Fear, something she's never felt at the face of death, spiked in her as she watched the ground beneath her approach.

It went by fast. One moment she was falling and the next it was all black. Pain shot through her muscles, bone, and deep into the core of her person. It was unbearable. Ava wanted to scream in agony but her voice wouldn't come. She knew she had hit the ground. She knew she was bleeding through all the wounds she acquired. She knew her bones must be broken in all sorts of places. She knew death was on his way to take her yet she didn't want to go. For the first time she minded dying. There were people who needs her help. The situation with Priscilla was still unsettled. There was Krueger as well. She had a job to finish. She didn't want to die.

She can't die.

* * *

A/N: This is a really short chapter. I'm sorry but it felt right to end it right there. I promise I'll get right to writing chapter 10.

I feel bad for doing that to Ava but it has to happen. Hang in there Ava! Don't go! *cries*

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from my fellow readers and I'm sure it'll help Ava cling onto life and not leave us behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The hospital had been quiet for a while but then the doors burst open and EMTs came rushing in with Ava on a gurney. There was an oxygen mask on her. Her blood stained the gurney red. The blood seeped into it making it icky and sticky. The EMTs cleared a pathway for the one pushing the gurney. Doctors surrounded Ava's dying body immediately. They took over as the EMTs lacked behind. Their job has finished. It was the doctors' turn to do their job.

Standing at the corner opposite of the operation room was a lone figure. He wore a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. His shaggy brown hair hung in front of his blue eyes. He watched as Ava was wheeled past him. She was unconscious and barely breathing. The doctors pushed past him, not sparing him a glance. The man watched as they wheeled her into the operation room. He shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a naughty girl." He slurred his words a bit. "Haven't I made myself clear when I said you belong to me and only I can kill you?" He raised his head to reveal a burnt right cheek. His turquoise eyes became a shade darker as he stared at the operation doors. He was interrupted however when a young woman with brown curls came running down the hallway. Behind her were a uniformed middle aged man and another man with sandy blond hair. The two men by passed him and stopped at the doors of the operation room, the woman however slowed as she spotted him. Her brows furrowed before she turned and continued down to stand in front of the operation room with the two men.

"I didn't mean to…" She whispered after several seconds of silence. She fell down into a crouch and covered her eyes. Sobs escaped her mouth as she cried. The younger blond haired man knelt down beside her.

"Priscilla, we know you didn't mean it. But… why did you…"

"It was an accident!" Priscilla shouted.

"… It takes immense strength to—"

"It was an accident!" Priscilla pushed him away. "I didn't mean to!" She got up and ran back the way she came. "I didn't mean to!" She shouted. He followed after her when she disappeared around the corner. The two men stayed where they were, torn between waiting for Ava and following after her. Eventually they decided to stay. He, however, followed after Priscilla closely. She stopped at the waiting area, in front of the vending machine. She pulled out her purse and stuffed a dollar bill into the machine. Harshly she pressed the button for Sprite. It dispensed with a loud clatter and she popped the cap open immediately before taking a large gulp.

"For someone who's feeling remorse and guilt you sure are pissed." He spoke with a smirk. Priscilla jumped and cursed. She turned around, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I knew it was you. What the hell are you doing here, Krueger?" Priscilla sat down on one of the chairs and folded her leg over the other. Krueger, now identified, chuckled. He closed the door to the waiting area.

"I'm here to see what is happening to my belonging."

Priscilla snorted.

"Are you still going on about that? I don't get you." She took another sip of her Sprite. "What's so good about that fucking albino? She's rude as hell and thinks she's above us all."

"Like you're any better; in front of humans you're the sweet and nice Priscilla. When in reality you're just as cruel as me." Krueger's smirk widened. Priscilla glared at him.

"What are you getting at?"

"That was one hell of a performance." Krueger approached her. She eyed him. "You even had me fooled for a minute. But that's not what you're really feeling; you don't feel guilt or remorse for causing a life threatening accident. You're pissed that she didn't die from the fall." It was satisfying to have her figured out. It gave him pleasure to see her glare turn into a displeased and troubled frown. Priscilla threw her can of Sprite at him, despite it still being half full. It drenched his hair and seeped into the lab coat he wore. The can spiraled to the floor, pouring out the rest of the contents within.

"Careful, my dear, this body is a loan." Krueger glared at Priscilla.

"Since when do you care what happens to your loans?" She laughed. Krueger shrugged. He sat down beside her and leaned in close. Priscilla stared at him.

"Why did you push her?" He asked.

"She was going through my stuff." She answered immediately. Krueger laughed with humor. Then he surged forward with a hand clutching her chin. He pressed her back against the other chairs. Her back dug painfully into the wooden arm rests. He climbed atop her. There was no longer any humor within his eyes. All playfulness has left his being. In its place was anger and possessiveness. He gripped her chin hard, digging his nails into her skin. Priscilla gasped and kicked out beneath him.

"What are you doing?" She gasped out.

"Ava is mine to kill. She's mine! Touch her again and I will end your pathetic little life." He threatened.

"Fuck you!" She shouted back. Krueger slapped her across the cheek. Her head snapped to the left as she stared wide eyed at the wall.

"Don't test my patience, bitch! You'll listen to me or I'll do to you what I do to the others. You're not as special as you seem to think you are. Sooner or later you will be over used and I'll get rid of you." Krueger released her. He stood, adjusted his clothes, and then walked calmly to the door.

"You're insane!" Priscilla shouted. "Why do you care about her so much? She's only a woman!"

Krueger stopped in his path. He turned slowly with a menacing glare. Then it turned into a victorious smirk.

"You're only a woman. Ava, on the other, is my ultimate prize." The smirk grew. With a beat to his step, Krueger strolled out of the waiting area. Behind him Priscilla sputtered and breathed deeply. Probably to hold in the tears that he knew was threatening to escape the corners of her eyes. The urge to laugh viciously was tempting. However he held it in as he headed back down the hallway towards the operation room. The light bulb above was still lit. The two men were sitting at the floor across from the doors. The air hung thickly above them, feeding off their worry and despair. He stared at the light again. It'd be a while before her surgery would be over. He wasn't sure if she'd survive but either way, he'll be waiting for her.

Ava is his and he'll have her regardless of situation and condition.

**-BREAK-**

A poster of the night sky was taped to the white ceiling. Millions of stars stared back at Ava as she stared up at it. She blinked. Her arms were folded over her stomach and her head rested on a fluffy feathered pillow. A warm winter blanket was pulled tightly against her chest and her toes curled and uncurled. Her eyes kept blinking as she remained staring at the poster.

Where is she?

How'd she get there?

What's going on?

She didn't know. Her memory was fuzzy. Little bits and pieces were floating about, unorganized, and unrecognizable. She knows she's Ava Derricks. She received a job for the Springwood's new law enforcement department. Her job was to put a stop to Krueger. Ava knows she hasn't finished that job. So what was she doing here, lying on a bed and staring at artificial stars?

"Eva!" A loud female authoritative voice interrupted her thoughts. Ava jumped. She scrambled up on the bed and backed into a corner. For the first time she looked around the room she was in. A bookshelf stood across from the bed's right side. Beside the bookshelf was a desk. On the desk were several books, a lamp, and a full pencil holder. A dresser stood adjacent to the closet door that was half opened at the wall across from the foot of the bed.

"Eva, get up! You're going to be late!" The woman shouted again. Ava furrowed her brow. Why was this woman calling her Eva? Gingerly she shimmied to the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket away. Pale peachy legs appeared before her. She wiggled her toes. They were painted purple. Ava furrowed her brows. She never painted her nails. Slowly she slipped off the bed, digging her toes into the soft carpet underneath her feet. She stood and padded over to the door that led out of the room. Her hand wrapped around it. She noted the purple nail polish. The door opened and she stepped out.

The hallway was silent, cold, and wide. A drawer stood in the middle of nowhere with a vase of red roses. A mirror hung from the wall beside the roses. She walked past it towards the stairs. There were four doors, two of them were closed. At the end of the hall was the bathroom. She didn't go in it but from what she saw as she approached the stairs, it was one of those large bathrooms with both a tub and a shower and an expansive sink. The stairs were wood, bare for the world to see and smooth beneath her feet.

As she descended a delicious aroma swished past her nose. She sniffed at it. Her olfactory senses picked out the scent of eggs, bacon, and buttered French toast. Ava followed the aroma straight through a richly furnished living room with a humongous window and into the massive kitchen. The lights were bright and the curtains drawn on the window above the sink. A woman with light chocolate hair, tied loosely into a pony tail, and sleep wear stood at the stove. She was humming softly. Ava shifted her way into the kitchen. The woman turned around immediately as if seeing her there with eyes behind her back. Ava froze. The woman smiled, her green eyes sparkling with happiness. In her hands were two plates of breakfast. She placed them down on the large kitchen island beside two glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning, Eva."

_Carol. _

"… Eva?" Ava asked without thinking. Carol blinked a little confused.

"Don't tell me you slept yourself stupid overnight." She smirked. Numbly Ava raised her hand and clutched at her hair. It was a lot shorter than she remembered. Slowly she brought it up to her eyes. She almost had a heart attack when she wasn't seeing white. Instead she was seeing bronze. She dropped the lock of hair and stumbled a little. Carol moved forward when Ava stood staring at her hands.

"Eva, are you ok? You're not coming down with a fever are you?" Carol slipped a hand onto her forehead. Shocked, Ava pulled away and backed out of the kitchen. Carol looked alarmed.

"I-I'm sorry. I… I need to go to the bathroom." Ava turned and high tailed it up to the bathroom. She slammed the door closed and scrambled towards the mirror. The mirror reflected an image of a young girl that she hasn't seen in years. Ava flattened her palm against the cool glass as she stared into green emerald eyes. Her hair was cut short at the shoulders and bronze in color. She wore a large baseball T-shirt with black thermal sleep pants. Freckles lined almost invisibly across her nose.

"Eva," she breathed out the name. It was making a little sense to her now. Ava looked at the bathroom that reflected in the mirror behind her. A fuzzy image flashed before her mind as familiarity flooded into her. The fuzz cleared out as she continued to examine the bathroom. Ava turned around and leaned on the counter. She stared at the glass shower chamber. The dots connected rapidly within her mind. Her answers were being answered. Eva was a name she didn't expect to hear or speak again. Eva was the girl that she hadn't thought of in years. Memories of her has been buried so deep that she didn't even recognize the house, Eva's room, and that poster that she was so familiar with back then.

Somehow she has assumed Eva's appearance, identity, and life. It was a life that has passed. It no longer existed. However for some reason Ava was living it. She was Eva. This particular world that she has dropped in on has given her a specific time of Eva's life. What she's doing here, she don't know.

Ava turned to look at the door. Carol was Eva's mother if Ava remembered right. Hell, she wasn't even sure if her name was Carol. It's been that long. Worry knocked at her mental door as she realized she has left the poor woman standing in the kitchen with worry etched all over her face. She thought Ava was Eva. She must be thinking of all sorts of wild theories about why Ava would rush to the bathroom like dogs were biting at her heels.

_I can't leave her like that. If I really am living Eva's life then I should act the part… right? _Ava was at a lost. In all her years of working for the universe she's never heard of anything like this. There was no blue print for it, an example, someone to ask, or a way out. Ava had no idea whether she was still within the same realm as the others. This setting has passed. It doesn't exist anymore. She highly doubts she was within the same realm as the present. That meant she has no idea how to contact Daniel. She figured Daniel would be her chance out of this weird experience. That hope went down the toilet when she realized she was a pioneer in this type of work.

With a deep breath she opened the door and descended the stairs quietly. Carol was silent, no longer humming. Ava entered the kitchen to find her munching slowly and solemnly on a piece of bacon. Ava swallowed and took another deep breath. Carol hadn't noticed her yet, too transfixed in staring out the window. Ava moved forward.

"Sorry, ma," Ava spoke with the harsh slurring accent that was Eva's speech pattern. Eva's voice was always strong. It affected many whether it was to scare or reassure. Carol spun around with wide eyes. Her eyes softened when Ava approached the island and sat down across from her. She concentrated hard on remembering Eva's everyday life patterns and habits. She eyed the orange juice. An image of Eva drinking it before eating flashed before her mind. Quickly Ava snatched it up and downed it in one go like Eva did. She tried hard not to gag as the orange juice burned her throat a little.

"Everything alright, dear?" Carol asked. She sipped her orange juice. Ava rested the glass on the wooden coaster. She shoveled a large bite of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"I'm fine, ma." She spoke with a mouth full. Ava grimaced mentally at the rude manners that Eva had. She felt disgusting just imitating her. She wondered why she never really corrected Eva on her manners.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Carol presented a disapproving look her way. Ava smiled sheepishly before pouring herself another glass of orange juice from the glass pitcher set aside on the island.

"Sorry," she said meekly. As she poured the juice she looked around. She furrowed her eyebrows as she noted Eva's father wasn't around. According to memory he would be at Carol's side reading the morning paper and drinking coffee while munching on toast. However the chair was evidently empty and no coffee or paper was waiting.

"Where's dad?" Ava asked.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ava placed the pitcher down and took another gulp of the orange juice.

"Dad's at the office. He got up before sunrise to head in so he can come home early tonight." Carol smiled brightly.

"… For what?"

"… Are you my daughter?" Carol stared at her with suspicious eyes. Ava's heart skipped a beat. What did she do? What didn't she do? What was missing from her performance, her imitation of Eva?

"What?"

"It's a first… Forgetting your birthday, that is." Carol laughed. Ava relaxed. Her heart began beating regularly again. It was a false alarm. Ava cocked her head then looked at the calendar that was magnetized to the fridge. As Carol said, today was Eva's birthday. The date was circled with multi color chalks and Eva's name and the word birthday was written across it in capital letters.

"Right… I didn't really sleep well last night…" Ava came up with a quick excuse. Carol was right. Eva would never forget her birthday. She was wild, a tomboy, and definitely in love with her birthday. Carol still gave her a suspicious look but let it go. She peeked at her watch then tapped it with a manicured nail.

"You better hurry up, dear. You're going to be late." She said simply. Ava must have gotten really into character because without even thinking of it she shot across the island and grabbed Carol's wrist. She peered at the watch with wide eyes. It was eight o' clock.

"Crap! I gotta go! Bye, ma!" Ava shot out of the chair, grabbed a toast, shoved it into her mouth, and raced upstairs to change into a T-shirt and tight jeans. She charged back downstairs and towards the front door.

"Have a nice day at school!" Carol shouted after her. Ava waved and hummed in response loudly. She jumped around as she tugged on Eva's sneakers, grabbed Eva's keys, and swept up Eva's backpack from the floor. She dashed out the door. Immediately she spotted Eva's sparkling navy four door car in the driveway. An image of Eva driving flashed before her mind. Without thinking she sailed across the lawn, unlocked the doors, and jumped in. She saw Carol watch her at the window as she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Ava almost forgot to stick her head out of the window as she drove down the road and scream good bye to Carol.

Eva had some weird and dangerous traditions. As Ava she never really noticed. She knew of her habits and traditions but didn't really recognize the significant danger in doing the things Eva did. The road signs were vaguely familiar and if Ava was correct, she was on the right road to Eva's high school. At the thought of high school Ava slammed her head against the steering wheel with a groan once she stopped at a red light. She hated school. It restricted too much of what was her.

_Why…? _Ava cried to herself. However she raised her head and continued down the road. She hated school. She always will hate school. However she knew that her mission at the moment was to go through Eva's life as it was. She couldn't change anything. She wasn't sure what she was up against or what she was in. Any change could cause drastic damage. To what, she didn't know. She just knew sticking to the facts of Eva's life was crucial.

With that in mind, Ava swerved into Rope Valley High School's (fake town; fake school) parking lot. Her tires screeched and students ran out of her way as she drove a steady twenty mph through the parking lot. Underneath her cool façade, Ava was sweating buck loads of sweat. Her heart was pounding hundreds times faster than it normally would. Ava has never driven as fast as twenty mph in a parking lot, especially a crowded parking lot. However Eva did and she had to do it. Ava wanted to scream"THE LENGTHS I GO TO PRESERVE HER" to the world and beyond the skies. Ava spotted Eva's normal spot close to the front doors quickly. As usual it was void of cars and people. Hyperventilating, Ava swerved into the parking space and slammed the brakes at the same time. A loud screech assaulted her ears as she did a perfect parking. The light post laid untouched an inch away from the head of the car. Ava breathed deeply and clutched the steering wheel as she stared at it. She was proud of herself that she managed to stay in character and play Eva to the T. However she was freaked that she hadn't realized the dangers to Eva's life till she became Eva. How did Eva not kill herself!? It was beyond her.

A knock on her window had Ava jump a micro inch into the air. She spun her head around to see who it was. She cocked her head at the blonde teenage girl with large hoop silver earrings and a horrible perm. Red lipstick painted her lips and blush was applied heavily along with the mascara. The blonde had on a denim jacket and tight jeans with white sneakers. She smiled at Ava.

"Open up," she knocked on the window again. Ava rolled down the window and leaned on the door lazily.

… _Audrey… I think… _She tried to supply the girl with a name.

"Good morning, Eva!" The blonde chirped.

"Good morning, Audrey." Ava went with it. It was the only name that came up.

"Happy birthday!" A popper was popped straight at her face. Ava took that as Audrey is her name. Ava wiped the strings off her face and glared a little.

"Thanks…" She muttered. Audrey giggled.

"Well, come on, class is starting." Audrey waved at her before rounding the back of Eva's car and heading for the entrance. Ava shut off the engine and climbed out. She locked the car before following after Audrey. She threw the backpack over her right shoulder and jogged up the steps. Audrey was far ahead at her locker making kissy faces at the mirror she hung in there to check her make-up. With a sigh Ava approached the locker next to Audrey's. Memory told her it was Eva's locker. A combination came to mind and she spun it in. The locker popped open willingly. She pulled it open to find textbooks neatly stacked sideways and a basketball sat on top. Eva's schedule was tapped to the door of the locker. Ava checked it over and committed it to memory.

First class, English; she can deal. She hopes.

"So, did you do the English homework last night?" Audrey glanced at her sideways. Ava couldn't remember if Eva did. It was hard to recall specific details about days' events. Hurriedly she tugged out the binder in Eva's backpack and checked for the homework Audrey was talking about. The handwritten work greeted her from the pocket of her folder/divider.

"Yeah, I did." Ava paid special attention to Eva's accent. Audrey's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" She hollered. "That homework was like impossible!"

"…" Ava looked at the paper that Eva wrote. It didn't look that hard. She never really understood why Audrey always acted like that. She knew, well remembered from fuzzy memories, that Audrey, despite her actions, was pretty smart and ended up going to NYU for business. She didn't know what Audrey was up to in the present but she was positive she's climbing the business ladder.

They slammed their lockers shut simultaneously and walked together towards English. Audrey chatted about various things ranging from make-up to school work. Ava just listened. She was still dreading the moment she sat down at Eva's seat and the bell ringing. That bell always was the bell of her personal prison cell door closing. The door wouldn't open for another seven hours and she'll be suffering and begging for death before then. Audrey led her into their English classroom. The door was already open and their teacher sat at his table reading the morning paper. He looked up when they entered.

"Good morning, ladies." He greeted them with a bright smile. "Early as usual," he commented. Together they smiled back.

"Good morning, Mr. Lazar." They greeted him. Audrey headed straight for her desk in the back. Ava scanned the classroom, trying to remember which seat was Eva's. It took a while but her eyes settled on the third row, seat next to the window. Cautiously she walked to the desk, still not sure if that was Eva's seat. Gingerly she placed Eva's backpack on it. For the first time in years she had a good look at it. It was made of beige cloth with a flap that clips shut with magnets. Its leather straps were worn and soft.

"Oh, Eva, lesson plans are here." Mr. Lazar fumbled about with the notebooks in his briefcase before he pulls out a navy notebook. He flipped it open and placed it on the desk. Ava blinked. Then another memory surfaced. Eva always wrote the lesson plans on the board for Mr. Lazar.

"Alright," Ava smiled as she grabbed the notebook and approached the black board. The long chalk laid innocently for her next to the erase. She picked it up and read the AIM off the notebook. She wrote the date on the left hand corner then proceeded to write down the lesson plan underneath it. As she wrote, Ava wondered why Eva did this every morning. She couldn't really remember the reason. It was a little different from who Eva was.

"Thank you, Eva." Mr. Lazar smiled at her as she placed the notebook down.

"No prob," Ava almost forgot to abbreviate the words Eva abbreviated. Eva's speech patterns were all over the place. Ava was positive that if she didn't know Eva as well as she did then she would never be able to pull this charade off. Audrey sent her an arched eyebrow as Ava turned to return to her seat. Ava pulled back the confused look that was creeping up on her face. Audrey's look was one of knowing and one that also said "I can keep a secret."

There was still something about Eva that she wasn't recalling.

**-BREAK-**

Fred walked into Ava's hospital room with a teddy bear that wore a get well T-shirt. He stopped at the foot of Ava's bed. She looked so small in comparison to the bed she slept on. Fred placed the bear down on the attached table. It sat on its own as Fred pulled the chair next to her bed closer and sat in it. An oxygen mask was placed firmly upon her face. The heart monitor projected the beats of her heart, monitoring blood pressure and heart rate. An IV was attached to her right arm. It was a little swollen but not as much as her left arm. They had alternated the IV line every three days between her two arms. Her chest rose and fell slowly. The machine was breathing for her. She was unable to breathe on her own at the moment.

Fred reached out and pushed her hair back, away from her face. She was pale, paler than she normally was. Bags were underneath her eyes from fatigue. Her body was fighting, repairing itself but it was also exhausting itself from using so much energy. Sadness filled him to the brim as he stared at her lifeless face.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Derricks. Today is Friday April 4." Fred smiled softly. Her doctor had emphasized the importance of talking to her. He said that they don't know if Ava could hear them but it'd work in their favor if she really can hear them. Fred didn't know about the others who visit her but he always talked to her when he visited her. He wasn't sure if he was helping but he did as the doctor suggested. He kept her updated on current events.

"Hershel is a bit worried about you still. The doctor said you've more or less stabilized. However that little tidbit seemed to have flown over Hershel's head." Fred chuckled. "It's getting warm out. Spring is coming. The flowers are blooming and our allergies are ganging up on us. You should see the facility. Everyone's sneezing, sniffling, and wiping their eyes like crazy." His chuckle increased slightly in volume.

"You're missing a lot just by sleeping here, Ms. Derricks. Krueger's been a bit… aggressive lately." Fred knew that the everyday lives of the facility employees didn't matter to Ava. He knew that she was more interested in Krueger. He only said those things as a formality, a greeting of sort. Fred leaned back against the chair. He sighed.

"We're losing girls left and right. It's harsh to say this but at this rate we won't be able to replace them as fast as we're losing them. Ms. Derricks you have to come back. Out of them all you are the only one I feel that can stop him. The other girls don't know half the things they're supposed to do. Training has been crammed and short in favor of getting them into the field faster. They're trained faster and they're dying faster. Ever since you fell, Krueger's been in a pissed off mood. We need you. Ms. Derricks you have to come back." Fred wasn't sure why he was begging Ava when she could literally detach herself from life at any moment. The doctor may have said she was stable but the doubt remains as long as she can't breathe on her own. It was cruel to put so much weight on a woman who was at death's door. However he had a feeling that if anything that can bring her back it was Krueger.

A tight annoying and frustrated feeling settled at the pit of Fred's stomach. It was frustrating how a serial murdering spirit was possibly the only person who could bring Ava back to life. It was ironic yet it was all Fred could hope for to happen. Ava was interested in the mystery of Freddy Krueger. Krueger was intensely attached to Ava, if the increased death of so many girls was any indication. Fred sighed. The world was messed up in so many different ways. He didn't understand the twisted ways that Ava and Krueger were tangled in. It was beyond twisted. It was something he couldn't understand. He didn't know where to begin and end for him to understand.

Fred leaned forward and rested himself on the edge of her bed. He placed his hand on her arm. It was a bit cold. Gently he tucked her arms into the blanket and tugged it further up to her chin. He was careful of the IV and the mask. He laid back down on the edge of her bed.

"You remind me of a high school friend." He whispered. "It's funny though. You're nothing alike but you remind me of her. Why is that?"

* * *

A/N: Wow… I think this is the longest chapter so far… It took me a few days to write but I feel pretty good about this chapter.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from my readers. It motivates me to write faster and post my chapters faster. :D

Can't wait to hear from you!


End file.
